Untitled For Now
by Persephone of Abydos
Summary: An EscaRurouni Kenshin Crossover fic. 4 months after Hitomi returns to Earth, she decides to run away to a town called Aizu. She can still communicate with Van...but, will she ever be in his arms again? [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue//Chapter One: Beautiful Strange...

~*Prologue*~

A Vision of Escaflowne and Rurouni Kenshin Crossover Fanfiction 

**Author's Ramblings**

This is based on the assumption that before Hitomi left Gaea, she shared a blissful night in the throes of passion with Van.Also, I have only seen episodes 1-12 of Rurouni Kenshin, so my knowledge of the series pretty much only stems from that.And yes, I am fully aware that Rurouni Kenshin takes place in a time period previous to that of Vision of Escaflowne; however, I have come up with a way to account for that.You will understand when you read the actual fanfiction.

In case you do not understand my writing style, let me explain a few things first hand.Anything in "quotation marks" is speech.Anything in _italics_ is thought.I don't know if this will be used in this particular story, but anything _italic and between carrots_ is telepathic speech.Anything marked off by ~* and *~ is the title of a new chapter.And last but not least, anything in [brackets] are author's notes, and they will be shown like this: [AN: blah blah blah] just so there is no mistake.Anyhoo, onward….

Disclaimer 

I own none of the characters of The Vision of Escaflowne and/or Rurouni Kenshin.They belong to people who make a heck of a lot more money than I do.I can guarantee, however, that there will be at least one character who is completely made up by yours truly.This character is mine, and only mine, so don't steal him/her from me, okay?I will let you know if there comes a time for me to add more characters of my own musings.

Enough talk…let's get on with the story.You're tired of hearing me talk anyway.I hope I haven't scared you off by now….

~*Prologue*~

Kanzaki Hitomi quietly snuck her way out of the house when the clock struck midnight.She was running away; she couldn't take it anymore.It had been about four months since she had returned to Earth from Gaea, and she regretted it._Van gave me love,_ she said to herself as she stealthily opened the front door._Why did I leave?_

She ended her musings as she readjusted the strap of her duffel bag, and again made sure she had everything she needed—which wasn't much.She was planning on going to Aizu, a small rural town which held tradition in high esteem.The women there still wore kimonos, which were obsolete in several areas of Japan including Kamakura (Hitomi's hometown).But no matter; Hitomi had a few kimonos for special occasions, which she neatly folded and placed in her duffel bag earlier; perhaps she would find a good-paying job and be able to buy more casual kimonos.Aizu was also known for its schools for swordsmanship, which was another reason why Hitomi chose to run away there.After the all she had been through and seen during the Great War on Gaea, she figured that a little self-defense training wouldn't hurt.She had heard of a fairly new style, the Kamiya Kasshin, which was a purely protective style.A style made for protection of oneself and others.She had also heard that the master—or mistress, rather—of the school was a girl about her age named Kamiya Kaoru.Apparently, Kaoru's father created the Kamiya Kasshin style.

Hitomi's attention fazed to the map she held in front of her.A tear made its path down her cheek.The map reminded her of the time she dowsed with her pendant all night on the Crusade to find Van."Van," she cried quietly on the sidewalk of the corner of her street.She slumped to her knees, not caring that the cement was scratching her skin or that she made a small tear in the paper of the map.

"Don't cry, Hitomi," a familiar voice commanded, as the figure squatted in front of her.

Hitomi looked up, instantly smiling when she saw the figure's face.It was Van in his astral form via the pendant that now hung around his neck.His hand, although Hitomi felt no warmth from it, gently wiped her tears away."You shouldn't be out so late.You should be sleeping."

Hitomi glanced back at the roof of her house."I can't go back.They tried, but they couldn't understand."She shifted her gaze to Van."They couldn't understand about you!"She continued to look into his eyes, losing herself in his enchanting and gentle reddish brown depths."After I told Yukari and Amano that I was pregnant, they demanded to know who the father was…."

"What did you tell them?" Van interrupted, with a sympathetic yet slightly worried gaze.

"I told them the truth," Hitomi answered.She looked down."Needless to say, they didn't take it too well.My parents took it even worse."She looked up again, fresh tears pooling and beginning to spill. "I don't think they want me as their daughter anymore."

Van frowned."I want you.I want you and our child."He stood, pulling Hitomi up as he did so."But I don't think I can have either of you."He wasn't afraid to be open anymore.His experiences with Hitomi had taught him that sometimes you only had one opportunity to say or do something.

Hitomi leaned onto him, feeling nothing but thicker air.She put one of her hands to her stomach, feeling its slight roundness."I'm carrying high," she noted."That means it's probably a boy," she concluded with a smile.

Van put his astral hand atop Hitomi's."Our son is the true heir to Fanelia.And you are her true Queen, no matter what princess or duchess my Council may force me to marry in the future years.I'm sorry I never really told you that while you were with me."

"It's okay," Hitomi assured."If I didn't already know that you loved me, why would I have let you make love to me that night before I left?I knew you loved me the moment you saved me during the earthquake at the energist mine.I knew you loved me when you, my angel, flew."

At that Van glanced behind his shoulders.He noticed that his astral form appeared with his wings.He smiled."I see you love all of me."He looked down. "Not many will love a Draconian."

Hitomi gently lifted his chin, once again gazing into his beautiful eyes.Her hand lingered on his face for a moment, searching for the warmth that she could feel when she was with him on Gaea.She smiled, despite the fact that she found none."But not many will love a strange girl from a strange planet either."She kissed him on the lips, letting him taste her although she could not taste him."You should go back to your body now," she suggested."Merle's probably having a panic attack right about now."

Van nodded, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth."Merle's been having a lot of those lately.Especially when she sneaks into my room at night and notices the blank stare on my face."

Hitomi gasped. "Is that why I always wake up with feathers surrounding me in my bed?"

"Yes," Van answered."I sleep with you every night, though you are never awake when I fall asleep to come visit you.And I will continue to sleep with you every night until the day I die."He smiled."If that's okay with you, of course," he added nervously.

"It's okay with me," Hitomi replied, more unshed tears pooling underneath her emerald depths.

Van smiled."I should go now though.Be careful on your way to wherever it is you are going, alright?"

Hitomi nodded.She watched as Van's astral form dissipated, leaving only a feather as proof that he actually came to her.She deposited the sentimental object into a bag full of them that she placed inside her duffel bag.Again she heaved the strap onto her shoulder and took another gander at the map._Twenty miles to Aizu,_ she noted, and thus she began her journey.

_Sayonara, Kamakura…_

~*Chapter One: Beautiful Stranger*~

"YAHIKO!!" Kaoru exclaimed with exasperation.She approached the young boy, her eyes rolling.

"What is it, hag?" Yahiko questioned with a smirk.

Kaoru resisted the urge to glare at him._Why is it that he looks IDENTICAL to that Ash kid from that Pokemon show…?_Shifting her thoughts back to the topic at hand, she pulled the bamboo sword out of his hands."You were holding it the wrong way," she explained.She readjusted his hands around the grip."Here.Hold it like this, alright?"

"Fine," Yahiko responded, gripping the sword tightly."Hag," he muttered under his breath.

Kaoru couldn't resist it anymore.She glared.If looks could kill, Yahiko would be sooooo dead…."What.Did.You.Call.Me?!" she asked through gritted teeth.

Tiny beads of sweat formed on Yahiko's tanned face."I…uh…well, you see…" he stuttered.It was then that he noticed a woman—_a BEAUTIFUL woman,_ he noted wistfully—just outside the dojo's [AN: dojo is Japanese for school] gates, holding what appeared to be a heavy bag."Uh…bag!!That's it!I said bag!That lady over there looks like she's got a heavy bag!Yup, that's it…bag!"He smiled, proud of himself for coming up with such a clever cover story.

Kaoru halted her glaring."What are you talking about?"

"The lady at the gates is holding a really big bag.See for yourself," Yahiko answered.

Kaoru looked over her shoulder, and sure enough there was a girl about her age standing outside the dojo's gates."Can I help you, miss?" she called out._Maybe she's just lost or something,_ she thought to herself as she walked towards the gates.

"I hope so," the girl replied."Do you know where I could find Kamiya Kaoru?"

"You just found her," Kaoru answered proudly as she opened the gates."Please, come inside."

The stranger nodded, following Kaoru.She led the girl into the main building of the dojo, instructing her to set her huge bag on the ground and sit down at the table while she went and made some tea.The stranger did as she was told, and sat Indian style on the only red cushion around the low table.

Meanwhile, outside, Yahiko stood blinking and scratching his head."Did that hag just forget about our lesson?"Of course, no one answered his query."Oh well.Guess I'll just go find Sano or Kenshin."

Kaoru returned only minutes later, and handed the stranger a cup of tea."So, what brings you to my humble dojo?"

The stranger took a sip of tea before answering."I want to learn your style."

Kaoru noticed the stranger's emerald eyes glistened with nostalgia._It almost reminds me of the way Kenshin's eyes are…_She was never one to pry, but she couldn't help asking, "May I ask why?"

The stranger nodded, her lips forming a small smile.Her hand traveled down to her stomach, and only then did Kaoru notice the slight roundness of it."I have someone to protect."

"I see," Kaoru said, smiling."So, how did you know where to find me?I mean, this place isn't exactly advertised."

"A woman with long greenish black hair told me," the stranger answered, taking another sip of tea."I sort of ran into her.Literally.She said her name was Megumi and that she knew you, and then she told me where I could find you."

"Megumi, eh?" Kaoru remarked."I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Yeah, well, she nearly gave me a heart attack when I ran into her," the stranger continued."She looks so much like Sailor Pluto from Sailor Moon!Am I the only one who thinks that?"

"No," Kaoru answered."The thought crossed my mind a few times too.Anyway, what's your name?"

"Kan…" the stranger began, then shook her head."Fanel," she continued."Hitomi de Fanel."


	2. Set Adrift on Memory Bliss

Chapter Two

Author's Ramblings 

Due to extremely nice and gratifying reviews to my prologue and first chapter, I have decided to post the second chapter earlier than planned!This chapter is a bit boring in comparison to the first two, but it's necessary to get the plot thickening.Enjoy!

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Two:Set Adrift on Memory Bliss*~

The morning sun rose gently but swiftly over the edge of the mountains, giving light to the kingdom of Fanelia.It streamed in though the windows of the castle, and cast its warm glow upon Fanelia's young King.

Van felt the sun gently kissing his skin.He lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his large bedchamber."I wonder if this is how Allen feels sometimes," he pondered aloud.He was referring to the fact that Allen was Chid's biological father, yet Chid did not know._Will my child never know that I am his/her father?_He closed his eyes, his hand tightening around Hitomi's pendant which now hung around his neck._No,_ he answered himself._My child will know his/her father.My child will know me._He smiled."Because," he continued aloud, "Hitomi will come back some day.She just wants to learn how to defend herself on her own, which I can't blame her for.She went through so much here on Gaea."He frowned."No wonder she left."

"Now you know very well that that isn't true, Van-sama," commented a voice from the window.

"Good morning, Merle," Van replied, instantly recognizing the cat-girl who blocked the sun's light.

Merle jumped down from the window's ledge."You know, even though I gave her all that grief, I really did like her," she said, walking over to sit on the end of Van's bed."She was strange, but she was nice."

Van's eyes narrowed as he sat up."She wasn't strange," he said defensively.

Merle's blue eyes fell downcast as she pulled her knees to her chest."I'm sorry.I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Van sighed."I know."He stood, the bed creaking as his weight left it.He walked over to the window, glancing out at the green expanse in the distance. A few minutes passed, and a tense silence ensued.Making conversation and changing the subject, he teasingly asked, "So, met any cute cat-boys lately?"

Merle knew he was just changing the subject, but she sighed dreamily anyway."Well, there IS this one guy," she answered."He's got nice brown eyes, and really black fur with these snow white patches around his eyes, and….He's just so cute!!"

Van smiled, still glancing out the window."What's his name?"

Merle nearly melted and slid off the bed."His name?" she repeated dreamily."Oh, I don't know his name….But he's really nice and he's on your construction council and…whenever he looks at me I'm just butter and I melt right there in his gaze!!"

Van smiled again, wistful this time.He closed his eyes, feeling a slight breeze as he still stood by the window."I know exactly how you feel, Merle," he said quietly."I know exactly how you feel."

A WHILE LATER

"…determined the overall budget for royal excursions to be…."

Van shifted his chair yet again, being forced to listen to the droning of his Council.He glanced around at the various men seated at the table before him, forcing himself to at least try to listen to what they were saying.When his plan didn't work, he nearly banged his head on his armrest in frustration.The councilman seated next to him cast him a worried look.Van just smiled politely, and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

_They're just so darn boring! _His eyelids drooped and his attention span was, well, no longer spanned.

"…the heavy rains in the Freid region have been of no problem to the surrounding…" the council droned onward.Van was now in true danger of falling asleep right there in the weekly council meeting.Just one more syllable and surely he would….

"…And thus we come to the topic at hand.Your majesty, would you care to comment?" a councilman asked.

This woke Van up.He blinked, trying to figure what the heck they were talking about.

The said councilman sighed."Honestly, Your Majesty, we know we're not the most interesting people in the world, but you could at least listen to the weekly reports."

"I know," Van replied, sighing."I'm sorry.Now, what is it that you were saying?"

"We were saying that Duchess Neicole de Longg of Longgalia will be coming here for a short visit at the end of this week," explained another councilman."And then we asked what your opinion was of that."

Van's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched._Those dirty, dirty swine…I swear, if they try to set me up…_he thought angrily."Why wasn't I consulted about this earlier?"

If the 'dirty, dirty swine' had the ability to, they most likely would have sweatdropped at their King's question."But Your Majesty," began a new councilman, "we DID consult you!We asked if we had your approval—and you simply nodded, waved your hand, and said 'whatever'!"

Such an answer would not appease Van.Outraged, he stood quickly, knocking his chair to the floor in the process."Enough!" he shouted."Send a message that she's not welcome here!I don't want her here!Don't think I don't know what you swine are up to; you're trying to get me to fall in love with her!"

"Well, Your Majesty," interrupted yet another councilman, "the Duchess DOES have astonishing green eyes….""And she does have nice honey-brown hair….""Don't forget that healthy and trim figure!""Or those nice, supple, perky brea…"

"ENOUGH!!" Van interrupted.His fist clenched and unclenched, traumatizing an invisible stress ball."OUT!!All of you!OUT!!" he shouted angrily.

"But, Your Majesty!"

"OUT!!OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!!" Van yelled repeatedly until he was left alone in the council room.He slumped to the marble floor, not caring that his knees would most likely be bruised from such an action."Hitomi," he whispered as a lone tear trickled down his cheek.Never before had he been such a jumble of emotions; he felt anger for what his Council had done even though he absentmindedly agreed to it, he felt sadness for feeling like he was betraying Hitomi and their unborn child, yet at the same time he felt such an undying love for Hitomi and their unborn child that it somewhat drowned out the other two feelings.

As another tear splashed on the marble floor, he realized that he was gripping the pendant tightly.He concentrated for a moment, then he heard the beautiful voice of his one true love speaking words that brought joy to his heart.

_"Kan…" her voice paused."Fanel," she resumed."Hitomi de Fanel." _

Van smiled."She'll come back," he concluded aloud, standing with a new-found self-assurance."I don't care what my Council tries to make me do with this Duchess of Longgalia!Only Hitomi will be my Queen!"

From the doorway, unseen by Van, Merle smiled.


	3. Runaway

Chapter Three

Author's Ramblings 

You like me!You really really like me!… Okay, that was sporadic.Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has read this Fanfiction (even those who haven't reviewed).It means a lot to me to have people compliment me on my very first one posted here on Fanfiction.net!So, in honor of my respectable readers, I have again posted a chapter early!Unfortunately, I will be out of town on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday (i.e.: June 15-17, 2001), so I will not have access to my computer in order to work on this Fanfiction.I am apologizing in advance to any of you daily/nightly readers out there (because I am one of you—I know how you feel when a story isn't updated every day/night).Anyhoo, read on….

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Three: Runaway*~

The usual morning chatter surrounded the table as Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano ate breakfast.Hitomi, because she had obviously traveled a long way, was told by Kaoru the previous night that she could sleep in as long as she wished.

"You know, something's up with that new chick," Sano remarked as he downed yet another bowl of meso [AN: I can't really remember how to spell that name.Is it "meso" or "miso"?] soup.

"You shouldn't call her a 'chick', that you shouldn't," Kenshin interjected as he calmly took a sip of tea."She is an expectant mother—though she is young—and deserves to be treated with dignity, that she does."

"Go Kenshin!Go Kenshin!" whooped Yahiko."You show that rooster-head how to treat a lady!"

Kaoru simply watched with amusement as Sano stuffed a plump fruit into Yahiko's mouth, promptly shutting him up.

"As I was saying," Sano continued, "something's up with her."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, intrigued.Sano's instincts had been right when it came to there being something suspicious about Megumi._But surely Hitomi's not an opium maker, right?And she DEFINITELY couldn't have been a manslayer or anything so…? _

"Since I have to pass her room when I come in, I couldn't help but look in," Sano answered.

"So you mean you were peeking in my new student's room?!" interrupted Kaoru, her eyes flashing death threats to Sano.Soon, though, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder."Sessha is sure he didn't mean it, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin stated, his violet eyes flashing with warmth.[AN: "sessha" is Japanese for "this unworthy one".This is how Kenshin refers to himself, because of his past (which you will find out about later on if you don't know about it already).Also, "-dono" is a suffix to endear utmost respect.]

"Right," Sano agreed."Anyway, I happened to find our new comrade sleeping on her futon.And get this—there are feathers everywhere!"

"You rooster-head!" Kaoru exclaimed, hitting him on the head with her bamboo sword that she pulled out of thin air."The pillows in there have feathers in them!She probably just had a pillow fight in her dreams or something!"

"Well, do those pillows have feathers in them as big as this?!" Sano retorted, pulling a pristinely white feather approximately ten or twelve inches in length.

"That is a big feather, that it is," commented Kenshin."And you say that all the feathers are that big?"

Sano nodded."There are hundreds of the things in there; all on top of her futon, surrounding her."

"Wait a minute," Yahiko interrupted, having finally dislodged the plump fruit from his mouth."Did she ever mention anything about a boyfriend or a husband to any of you?"

Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano all shook their heads in the negative.

"Well then maybe those feathers are like a protection spell or something!" Yahiko concluded."Maybe she was being abused by her husband/boyfriend, and that's why she came here to learn the Kamiya Kasshin.She's a runaway!"

"Sessha doesn't think that's true, that Sessha doesn't," said Kenshin."Hitomi-dono is much too young to be legally married anywhere in Japan, that she is."

Kaoru nodded in agreement."But the brat's right; she COULD be a runaway."

"Hey, who're you calling a brat, hag?!" Yahiko inquired with annoyance.One of his eyebrows twitched with anger.

Kaoru just ignored him."I mean, have you seen that look in her eyes?Do you think that maybe her boyfriend died?She looks so alone…."Her normally cheerful blue eyes fell downcast.

The conversation suddenly halted as the object of it came walking in through the doorway.

"Good morning," Hitomi greeted as she joined the group at the low table.She sported a pale green kimono that Kaoru had lent her the night before."I hope I haven't overslept my limit."She smiled cheerily, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Nonsense," Kaoru objected."Sleep as much as you like," she ordered as she poured Hitomi a cup of tea."Would you like some soup?"

Hitomi nodded fervently."It smells delicious!" she exclaimed as the scent of Kenshin's concoction reached her nose."You know, it's weird—I've been craving soup for a while now."

Kenshin smiled warmly."It's the pregnancy, that it is."

"Hey, how far along are you anyway?" Sano prodded as he downed his seventh bowl.

"Four months," Hitomi answered.She swallowed a spoonful of the soup, and her eyes lit up."Mmm!This is really good!"

"Kenshin made it all by himself!" Yahiko bragged."He cooks so much better than that hag over there!"

Kaoru's spoon clattered as she dropped it into her bowl."I will not have you calling me that in front of my new student!!BRAT!!"

Kenshin and Sano sweatdropped.Hitomi looked on, finally giggling after a few more insults were shared between Kaoru and Yahiko."You two act just like brother and sister," she commented, still giggling.

Both Kaoru and Yahiko growled."Arg.Megumi said the same thing," Kaoru whispered to Yahiko.

"Yeah.I'm beginning to think it's a conspiracy between these women that show up out of nowhere," Yahiko replied, whispering as well.

A WHILE LATER

"Okay, now this time I want you to thrust from upper right to lower left.You should be able to knock the wooden block off of the string," Kaoru instructed to both Hitomi and Yahiko.

"I'll go first," Yahiko volunteered, pointing to himself.He readied his stance, and then took off into a run.He let out his fierce—or "girly" as Kaoru would put it—battlecry, thrusting with all his worth.

He ended up face down in the mud.

Kaoru stood, laughing so much that she feared her lungs would burst.However, Hitomi approached the young warrior-wannabe and helped him out of the mud.

"Thanks," Yahiko said, wiping mud off his face."But I didn't need your help, you know.I could've gotten out by myself."

Hitomi smiled wistfully."You really remind me of him."She started walking back to the dojo, going to get a towel for mud-soaked Yahiko."Kenshin does too," she continued as she paused by a now non-laughing Kaoru.She turned to look at Yahiko."You remind me of that youthful and brash side of him; always attacking before calculating the odds."She averted her gaze to Kaoru."But Kenshin—he reminds me of that gentle side.And then there's that mysterious part; that part that everybody has a problem with, that everybody claims is a danger or a curse."Again she smiled wistfully."Kenshin has that side too, doesn't he?He has it in his eyes…just like _his_."And with that, she walked into the dojo.

Kaoru and Yahiko stood blinking, Yahiko also scratching his head.At the same time, they mused aloud, "Do you think she knows about the Battousai?"


	4. Uptown Girl

Chapter Four

Author's Ramblings 

Look here, gentle reader, I have Chapter Four all typed for you!Gee, I must be obsessed with writing if I began writing this the moment I got back from my little vacation.Anyhoo, I don't know if I mentioned this before, but the Duchy of Longgalia is in Austuria.Like the Duchy of Freid is.I just thought I'd explain that if I forgot to mention it before.Onward….

Disclaimer 

Ditto.Although, I do feel the need to say that I own Neicole, Balthazar, Neicodemus, Mahalia, and Chekov.You'll know who they are when you read this chapter.

~*Chapter Four: Uptown Girl*~

"I'll take that one…that one…and ooo!That one….oh, I must have this one too!"

"As you wish, Duchess," replied the jeweler.

"I simply adore these Fanelian marketplace shops!" squealed the Duchess."They're so quaint!A jewelry-lover's paradise!"Turning to the man standing beside her, she inquired, "Tell me, Balthazar, why is it that we're here in Fanelia again?—besides the great shops, I mean."

"Well, my dear Neicole, we are here in Fanelia because your father arranged with the Fanelian Council for you to have a little holiday outside of Longgalia," Balthazar answered."Enjoying yourself so far?" he asked as his light brown eyes glowed with amusement.

Neicole snorted."I always enjoy myself when I am shopping!" she declared proudly, sticking her nose in the air."What I don't enjoy is seeing that stupid mustache on your face.It doesn't suit you, and I don't like seeing it, so shave.Please."

Balthazar chuckled."As you wish, my dear Neicole."He turned to the counter as the jeweler placed the Duchess's selected earrings, necklaces, and bracelets in a box.

"That'll be $500," the jeweler stated.

Neicole hastily grabbed the box and said, "Send the bill to my father!"And with that, she scampered off down Main Street in hopes of finding more 'quaint shops'.

Still at the counter, Balthazar grinned."No need to send the bill to Duke Neicodemus," he told the jeweler.Laying the appropriate amount of cash down on the counter, he continued, "I will pay for her."

Thrust.Thrust.Slash.Twirl.Slash.Run.Spin.Thrust.Thrust.Slash.

Van panted as he halted the movements of his sword.His naked chest—naked except for the pendant—glistened with sweat after his daily hour of sword practice.After he sheathed his sword at his side, he padded over to the railing of the training room and picked up a small white towel.First he wiped his face, then the back of his neck.Gathering his trademark red shirt, he exited the training room and began to make his way to his bedchamber to take a bath.

It had been three days since his outburst during the weekly council meeting.Yesterday, Duchess Neicole de Longg of Longgalia had arrived.Yes, he had seen her.He had seen her as she stepped out of her carriage.But he had skillfully managed to avoid her thus far.

Lethargically climbing a flight of stairs on his way to his bedchamber, he admitted to himself that the Duchess did indeed resemble Hitomi quite a bit._Just about the only differences are hair and age_, he thought to himself._Whereas my Hitomi has that sexy short cut, the Duchess's is long and piled on either side of her head in two buns with three braids coming out of each._His eyes narrowed in anger._She's just a child herself.The dirty, dirty swine that make up my Council are trying to marry me off to a thirteen-year-old—Merle's age! _

Van knew that Merle wasn't a child, because so many things had happened to her which forced her to grow up early on.But the Duchess…she had the easy life.She was sheltered, pampered, and babied.Her mother, the Duchess Mahalia de Longg—formerly Mahalia dar Freid (younger sister to Duke Mahad dar Freid)—,had died when Neicole was an infant.Since Duke Neicodemus no longer had a wife to dote on and buy jewelry for, he doted on and bought jewelry for his only child and only heir.Van had never met him, but from what he heard by means of general gossip was that Neicodemus was usually a kind man, but he could be extremely cunning when he wanted to be.And Neicole?Clueless and fickle.

Van groaned as he plopped onto his bed."I should take a bath," he told himself aloud."Every ounce of royal etiquette demands that I take a bath."

"Which presents every reason why you shouldn't," commented Merle as she again entered Van's bedchamber without knocking.

Van raised an eyebrow.

Merle sighed in exasperation."Must I explain everything to you, Van-sama?You'll most likely run into the Duchess today.Why not stay all stinky and sweaty so that you can scare her off? Better yet, don't put your shirt back on.She'll be sure to run out of the castle, dragging that hunk-of-a-bodyguard with her, yelling 'Omigod!!He's, like, so uncouth!'."

Van chuckled quietly.Although Merle's comment helped the situation somewhat, he wasn't too eager to discuss the matter any further.Changing the subject, he asked, "So, have you found out the name of that cat-boy you've been eyeing?"

Merle swooned."He's got the best name!!Chekov!Doesn't that sound so romantic?And he's so cute!!I just want to wrap him up and take him home in a little box!"

Van smiled devilishly."Don't you mean: 'unwrap him and take him home to your little bed'?" he teased.

Merle's eyes went wide and her cheeks went red, despite the orange/white fur that covered them."I…uh…Hey!!Look who's talking, mister!YOU'RE the one who's sex-crazy here!" she accused."I don't astral-project myself at night to sleep with my lover, who's pregnant with my child by the way, and is a psychic alien to top it all off!"

Van growled, almost animalistically, as he hastily stood.His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "Not that it is any of your business, but I made love to her because I loved her and still do, not because I wanted some one-night thrill.If I had known that she would have become pregnant, well…I still would have made love to her.I regret that it caused her to have to sever her relations with her family and friends; and I know very well that she and I are young to be parents.But, Merle…I…" he paused as a tear, which he was attempting to hold back, escaped.

Merle instinctively glomped Van."I'm sorry.I didn't mean it," she apologized.

Van said nothing.

"If it helps, you were really scary until you started crying," Merle added with a grin.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" asked a new voice.

Both Van and Merle quickly separated from each other, and turned to see who the new voice belonged to.It turned out to be none other than Duchess Neicole de Longg herself.

"What do you want?" asked Van, trying to not sound too annoyed with her presence.

Neicole's bright green eyes sparkled."Well, I was just so eager to meet you, King Van!" she squealed.

Van winced at the shrillness of her voice."Uh, yeah.The feeling's mutual…I guess."

Neicole smiled girlishly.Holding up her hand, which was adorned with jewels, she asked, "Like my pretty jewelry?"She pointed to the ruby with her other hand."I bought this one in your very marketplace!Isn't it lovely?"

"Ravishing," Van lied.The ruby ring was beautiful, but on the Duchess?Van inwardly groaned._Hitomi, I humbly ask for you to pray for me and lend me strength to survive however long this Duchess stays here…_"Merle, why don't you go…help the chef make dinner?I'm sure that the Duchess is hungry."

"Of course, Van-sama," Merle agreed.As she passed Van, she whispered, "She's hungry alright.Hungry for YOU."And with that, she left the room.

AFTER DINNER

"Oh, he's just so handsome!" squealed Neicole as she undressed.

Balthazar scurried across the room, catching her discarded garments.He had seen her completely naked on many occasions, since he was her personal bodyguard.Though she was young, a mere thirteen years of age, she was very curvaceous.Balthazar let his eyes roam over Neicole's body.Snapping his thoughts back into their proper place as she concealed his eye-candy with a nightgown, he asked, "My dear Neicole, whom may I ask is 'just so handsome'?"

"King Van, of course!I even had the luck of seeing him shirtless today, no doubt coming back from manly and Kingly stuff."Suddenly, Neicole grinned."Balthazar!You actually shaved that silly mustache off!"

Balthazar nodded."You are my mistress, my dear Neicole.I obey your every wish."

Neicole smiled."Thank you."Yawning, she said, "Well, I guess it's bedtime.Sweet dreams, Balthazar!"And with that, she snuggled into the sheets of her bed.

Balthazar smiled wistfully."Yes, my dear Neicole.Sweet dreams."He exited, and closed the door behind him.He sighed as he leaned against the back of the door.Closing his eyes with emotional distress, he whispered aloud, "Why?Why must I love the only girl I can never be with?Why must I love Neicole?"


	5. Sad Eyes

Chapter Five

Author's Notes 

Despite the fact that I haven't gotten any recent reviews, I'm posting Chapter Five anyway.The inspiration for this chapter came from a dream I had last night.I'm serious!I never even fathomed of the story taking on a twist as big as this one!I would like to thank whatever deity and/or muse came to me.

On another note, I'm not sure if the title truly fits this chapter.If you haven't noticed by now, all of my chapters are titled with song titles.I couldn't find any title that was simply "Eyes", so I settled for "Sad Eyes" (it's off a Enrique Iglesias CD, by the way).It fits in a way, but not totally.You'll see.Just read.

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Five: Sad Eyes*~

Hitomi stood casually, leaning against the paper walls of the dojo.Something about the way Kenshin did the laundry entranced her; it was…strangely soothing.He didn't rely on modern appliances such as a washing machine and dryer.He washed everyone's clothes in a simple tub of water and a washboard.It was tranquil.Peaceful.Soothing.

Hitomi sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose._I'm losing it,_ she realized sadly._Here I am, thinking to myself how relaxing Kenshin doing the laundry is, when I should be thinking about how I am going to get back to Gaea._

She was coaxed out of her thoughts as Kaoru joined her in watching Kenshin do the laundry.

A few minutes passed, then came Kaoru's nearly inaudible sigh."A catch.That's what Megumi told me Kenshin was one time."

Hitomi turned to face her, confusion clearly knitting her light brown brows.

Kaoru giggled quietly at the look on Hitomi's face."She's right, I realized," she continued."I mean, here Kenshin is—not taking any lessons from me, just simply living here.And he still volunteers to do the laundry, cook meals, and watch over and play with little Ayame and Suzume whenever Genzai-sensei has something to do and can't convince Megumi to."She hung her head and closed her eyes, obviously contemplating on whether to continue or not.Facing Hitomi again, she chose to continue."Hitomi, I really don't mean to pry into others' private affairs, but…were you in love with the father of your baby?"Her deep blue eyes flashed concern and worry for asking something so personal of her new student.

Hitomi smiled, easily dissipating the concern and worry of Kaoru."I don't mind you asking.And yes, I was in love with him."Her emerald eyes shifted upwards, looking at the clear blue sky which was marred with only a few puffs of white cumulous clouds."I still am.And I always will be."

Kenshin paused in his washing to wipe a few soap bubbles from his cheek.Looking up, he smiled warmly at the sight before him._Kaoru-dono and Hitomi-dono get along like true sisters,_ he thought to himself._It is good for Kaoru-dono to have a relationship like that._

Suddenly an all too familiar feeling crept onto the back of his senses.His eyes narrowed, and his hand instinctively felt for his sakabatou [reverse-blade sword].He silently walked to the dojo gates, so as not to worry Kaoru or Hitomi.

At the dojo gates stood a man.He was tall—taller than the tall Sagara Sanosuke (Sano), who was easily a good six feet tall.His hair was almost white in its blondeness, and his eyes were an odd mixture of blue and amber.

"Can Sessha help you?" Kenshin asked politely, unsure if this man was source of the odd ki sensation he was feeling.

The man smirked."I suppose so," he answered with a distinct British accent to his Japanese."I'm looking for a woman with child by the name of Kanzaki Hitomi."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed further._So this strange man is looking for Hitomi-dono.But…Kanzaki wasn't her last name…_"Sessha is sorry to inform you that there is no one here by that name."

Again the man smirked."I should've guessed she wouldn't go by that anymore.Fanel then.Is there a pregnant woman here that goes by Hitomi de Fanel?"

Kenshin tightened his grip on his sakabatou.On one hand, he didn't want any harm to come to Kaoru's new student.But on the other hand, he didn't want to lie.Finally deciding to tell the truth, he answered, "Yes.There is a Hitomi de Fanel residing here."

The man grinned, and motioned to open the gates.

Kenshin quickly intervened."Since Sessha has answered you, you will answer Sessha, that you will.What is your name?"

"My name will not be familiar to her," the man answered."But if you must give her a name, give her this: Isaac.She'll be familiar with that one."

Kenshin nodded, having accepted the man's answer."You will stay here while Sessha gets her, that you will," he commanded.

The man nodded, waving his hand as if to hurry Kenshin along.

"So you're telling me that you love Kenshin, but you're not sure if he feels the same for you?" Hitomi asked Kaoru._Gee, I wonder why this is sounding familiar…_she thought ruefully.

Kaoru nodded."I'm sorry that I've dumped my whole life story on you…"

"No," Hitomi interrupted."Don't be.This is exactly how I felt.What you need to do is…"

"Hitomi-dono!" Kenshin interrupted, running towards her and Kaoru.

"What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her voice tinged with worry.

"There is a man at the gates looking for Hitomi-dono," he answered, his violet eyes still slightly narrowed from his confrontation with the strange man.

Hitomi's brows creased._Who…?_"Did he give you his name?" she asked meekly.

"The only name he gave Sessha was 'Isaac'."

Hitomi gasped.Her hands trembled._It can't be…Dornkirk is dead!_

Suddenly a chuckle could be heard."So you remember the name," the man spoke.Obviously, he hadn't obeyed Kenshin.

Again Hitomi was confused."But…you're not…" she stuttered.

"No, I'm not Isaac.I'm not who you knew as Dornkirk," the man confirmed."But I am his son!"Again he chuckled, advancing forward.

"What's going on here!" Kaoru demanded, now clinging to Kenshin out of fear.Even though she was scared to death by the strange man, she felt tingly as one of Kenshin's arms held her as well.His other hand gripped his sakabatou.

"None of your business!" the man snapped.He turned to face Hitomi."Interesting how small a world—or should I say universe?—it is.I certainly never thought I'd see the famous Seer from the Mystic Moon.But I have a mission, one that I intend to complete."

"What is your mission?" Hitomi ventured bravely, her arms folding around her stomach in a protective gesture.

Yet again the man chuckled."My true mission, that which my late father sent me on, is to kill you once you give birth to your child and raise him as my own.He's the heir to both Gaea and the Mystic Moon, you know.I could really use that.But I have a personal vendetta against you.You see, my daughter should be the rightful Queen of Fanelia.But you…you are carrying the King's child.That presents a problem."

Kaoru and Kenshin simply stood by, stupefied expressions on their faces.

Hitomi shuddered._Van!Please…help me…_she thought hopelessly._This man…he wants to kill me!He wants to take our baby away!I won't let him do that!_"Who ARE you?!" Hitomi growled.

"My Earth name?Nicholas Newton.Or, in Japanese style, Newton Nicholas."The man's blue/amber eyes twinkled."My Gaean name?Longg.Neicodemus de Longg."


	6. Calling All Angels

Chapter Six

Author's Ramblings 

I think this chapter is my best so far, but you are the judge(s) of that.Anyhoo, all I have to say is: now that you know that Nicholas/Neicodemus's father is Isaac/Dornkirk, don't you wonder who his mother is?The answer is not in this chapter, but a hint is given.Review with any guesses you have as to who she is!

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Six: Calling All Angels*~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_"Leon?Is that you?"_

_Silence._

_"Leon?Leon?"_

_"No, my pretty.I am not your friend Leon."_

_"W-who are you?"_

_Chuckle."You do not remember Leon's comrade?Pity.Oh well, there really is no need for you to know my name."_

_"What do you want with me?!"_

_"You.It was fated for us to be together."_

_"But I…Hey!!Get your hands off me!Stop this, you dirty old man!"_

_No reply._

_"STOP!!Get off of me!HELP!LEON!!!"_

_Grunt."Stop squirming.You're making this harder.This is Destiny.This is Fate!"_

_"LEEEEOOOONNNNN!!!!!"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hitomi awoke, her body damp with sweat.She shook her head, trying to clear the remnants of the nightmare._Or…was it a vision?_She shook her head again, trying to dismiss that thought.She looked to her side, and noticed that Van's astral form was asleep beside her.She sighed, feeling safe knowing that he was with her in a way.

It was the night after Nicholas/Neicodemus had come to the Kamiya Dojo.After he had given his names, he had said "Keep in mind that your precious King is different from most.I'll be back."And with that, he had left.Just walked off.No beam of light or anything like that.He just simply walked off.

_He sure was strange,_ Hitomi noted.Smiling wistfully, she turned her attention to Van.He looked so peaceful while in slumber, especially the way one of his wings folded over himself.Hitomi surmised that at one point during the night, that very wing was folded over her as well.For a few moments, she simply sat on her futon and watched as Van slept.After a while, she decided that she better get back to sleep.Lying back down on her futon, she gently put one of her hands on her swollen stomach._Today it's five months,_ she realized.She closed her eyes, letting thoughts of what her and Van's baby would look like swirl in her mind.

Suddenly, she was startled out of her reverie with an intense feeling of indigestion-like pain.Finding that it hurt to much to sit up, she decided to stay lying down.Out of sheer panic, she called out Van's name.

Van awoke to the sound of her frantic voice."Hitomi?" he questioned."Are you okay?"

Hitomi shook her head in the negative fervently, her hair rustling on the pillow beneath her head."No.Van, something's not right!I really don't feel good!I've never felt like this before…."

Van sat up, his brows furrowing as he tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Hitomi."Do you think it might have been something you ate?"

Again she shook her head."No.This…this doesn't feel like that."She squeezed her eyes shut out of pain, forcing a crystalline tear to escape.Opening her eyes again, she whispered almost inaudibly, "It's the baby."

"What?" Van asked, having not heard her.

"It's the baby," Hitomi said louder."I know it's crazy…but I think I'm in labor!" she exclaimed in panic.She gritted her teeth as another wave of pain hit her.Once it passed, she continued."I think that was a contraction!Van, I'm only five months along!I'm not supposed to give birth this early!"

Van gasped._I should have known…_he berated himself.Quickly he stood, looking down at Hitomi who was still writhing in pain on the futon."I thought you would carry for the normal nine months, because you are the human and I'm the Draconian.I didn't know…oh, Hitomi!I'm so sorry, I should've told you!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hitomi demanded through gritted teeth.

"Draconians carry for five months!" Van exclaimed.Clenching his fists with resolve, he stated, "Hitomi, I'm going to use the pendant to come to you."He began to fade, willing his astral self to return to his body on Gaea.Giving Hitomi a reassuring smile, he promised, "I'll come as soon as I can."

Hitomi nodded, though she was scared now that Van left her.Another painful contraction came to her, causing her to scream in agony.Crying now, she sniffled and yelled for help.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Van's astral form slammed into his body with such force that he nearly knocked the air out of his lungs.Ignoring the need to cough, he quickly got out of his bed._I can't just go to the Mystic Moon,_ he reasoned as he hastily pulled his trademark red shirt over his head._I have to tell Merle, so if I'm not back by daylight she won't worry._He nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself.He ran out of his bedchamber, trying not to wake anybody up—_especially the Duchess,_ he added with a grimace.He tiptoed as quietly as possible as he passed her guest bedchamber, and mentally cursed as he heard the door open behind him.

"King Van?" Neicole sleepily asked, rubbing her eyes."Is that you?"

Van sighed, knowing that there was no way to get out of this one."Yes, Duchess.It's me," he admitted, turning around to face her.

Neicole smiled."What, may I ask, are you doing up so—hey!That necklace of yours is glowing!"

Van gasped. In a panic, he pulled the pendant off from around his neck.Indeed, he noticed, it was glowing.But it wasn't a steady glow; it was more like a flickering glow._Could it be…_ he gulped, _a dying glow?_"Hitomi!" he exclaimed in an alarmed whisper.

"What?" Neicole asked, confused.

Van simply ignored her, and began to run to the nearest window that was big enough for him to fit through._There's no time to get Merle,_ he sadly realized._I'll just have to go and hope that the Duchess mentions it later._At this, he speeded up, heading for the end of the hallway where he knew the castle was still damaged from the Great War.The window there would certainly be big enough for him to fit through.

Neicole ran after Van, calling out his name in somewhat loud whispers and hisses.She finally caught up to him as he stood on the broken sill on what was once a fairly large Gothic-style window."King Van!!" she hissed again."What are you doing?!"

This time he decided to answer her."I'm going to the place I need to be right now."He slipped the pendant over his head._Hitomi, I'm coming…_And with that, he pushed his wings out of his back, and flew upwards out of the window.

"KING VAAAAANNN!!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hitomi had blacked out soon after she had called for help; her head now lay nestled in a worried Kaoru's lap.Megumi had been summoned by Yahiko earlier on, though unfortunately it was at a most untimely moment (i.e.: Yahiko walked in on Megumi and Sano going for a little "romp in the futon").Kenshin had been ordered by Megumi to get some towels and hot water, and he obeyed with haste.Yahiko and Sano simply paced in the corner of the room, the tenseness of the situation having been proved to be too much for them.

Kenshin re-entered the room, and promptly delivered the requested materials to Megumi."How is Hitomi-dono?" he asked out of concern.

Megumi grabbed a towel and unfolded it.The bright white cotton soon turned crimson as it was pressed against Hitomi's vaginal area."Not good," she answered in earnest."She is losing blood much too fast, and she definitely shouldn't give birth this early.She'll be lucky if she makes it out alive, let alone the baby."

Sano suddenly growled."Can't you do SOMETHING, Kitsune-onna [Fox-woman (what he calls Megumi)]?!Tori-onna [Bird-woman (the name he's given Hitomi, since she's always surrounded by feathers in the mornings)] doesn't deserve to die!She's too…nice!"

"Don't yell at her!" Kaoru exclaimed in Megumi's defense."Can't you see she's trying to save Hitomi's LIFE?!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!?!" Yahiko demanded in a fleeting moment of passionate bravery.His eyes widened as he realized his extremely loud outburst, and he quickly ran behind a potted plant for protection.

"Perhaps it would be best if we were a bit quiet," Kenshin suggested calmly.

Hitomi suddenly moaned, and Kaoru took quick notice of it."Hitomi?" she asked gently but worriedly.

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes, though it was Kaoru she saw.Instead, she saw the ghostly image of Varie, Van's mother."Varie, is that you?" she asked weakly.

"Who's Varie, Hitomi?" Kaoru asked, her worry growing.

Hitomi did not hear Kaoru.Instead she heard ~_Do not worry, my son is coming for you_~Hitomi managed a light chuckle at that statement."That's about as clear as mud," she commented hoarsely."If you mean Van, then it means I might live.But if you mean Folken, it means I'll die."

Kaoru's eyes widened with intense worry."She's hallucinating!"

~_Do you think me to be the sort of woman who would look on while her own grandson's mother died?If you have the spirit and the faith—if you believe in yourself—, then you shall not perish_~Hitomi gritted her teeth, vaguely aware that her body was now in the process of giving birth."Help me, Varie.Please…it hurts so much…."

"Hitomi, it's Kaoru!" Kaoru exclaimed quietly, slapping Hitomi's cheeks gently in an effort to wake her.

~_Sadly, I cannot help you.I am simply a being in a spirit realm, as is Folken.But I can give you reassurance; I can tell you that my son is coming for you, and by that I mean 'the only one who can'_~Hitomi managed a small smile."Van," she repeated his name.A feeling of familiar warmth crept up her spine."Yes, Varie, he is coming…."She blinked, and suddenly found herself looking up into Kaoru's teary blue eyes."Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled."You see me!" she exclaimed with relief.Wiping sweat-laden hair off of Hitomi's forehead, she continued, "Do you want to see your son?"

Hitomi nodded, too astonished to say anything.Kaoru made a beckoning motion to Kenshin, who was presently holding the tiny bundle of joy while Megumi was cleaning up.

Yahiko, who had finally crept out from behind the potted plant, and Sano, who had finally stopped pacing, watched with rapt fascination as Kenshin placed the newborn into Hitomi's waiting arms.

"Your son is beautiful, that he is," Kenshin complimented with a warm smile.

All Hitomi could do was smile, her eyes tearing up.She gently pulled back the soft cotton towel that masked the baby's face, revealing slightly tanned skin and tufts of ebony hair atop his head.His eyes were not yet opened fully."You look exactly like your daddy," she said with a smile as she found her index finger gripped in her son's tiny hand.

Suddenly the beam of light that Hitomi expected touched down in the very room.Seconds later, Van, with his wings spread fully, was revealed.At first he said nothing, taking in the sight that was before him.

Yahiko collapsed in a dead faint at the sight of the winged King, and hit the wooden floor with a pronounced thud.Kaoru simply sat still, her eyes wide in shock.Kenshin mumbled a soft "Oro", and he too sat still with his eyes wide in shock.Megumi gasped and dropped the bloody towel she was holding, and ran into Sano's arms.Sano simply stood still, the fact that there was a supposed angel in the room having not quite registered yet.

Hitomi smiled."Van," she called out.Holding up the baby, she continued, "Meet your son."

There was a collective gasp (from those who were still conscious anyway) as Van too smiled.He made no attempt to reabsorb his wings as he slowly walked toward Hitomi."Our son," he amended.

Sano, having finally registered what was going on, let out a nervous yet amused chuckle."Now that's what I call 'having friends in high places'."

And with that, he joined Yahiko on the floor.


	7. She's So High

Chapter Seven

Author's Ramblings 

Wow!I can't believe all the reviews I got for Chapter Six!!It really must've been my best chapter ;).Anyhoo, in appreciation for all of your reviews, I have posted Chapter Seven!Ahem.Well, anyway, in response to Sage's review: I cannot tell you if you are right or wrong at this point, but I can say that I love the way you think.Hopefully that will answer your 'am I right?' question ;).

Anyway, this chapter is sort of a turning point for Neicole in a way, though it will be elaborated on as the story continues.Also, the title doesn't really make sense until the last line of this chapter.Oh, and just to explain, remember how I said Longgalia was a duchy in Austuria?That played a major role in the Great War.After all, since Dornkirk's son was Duke of Longgalia, Zaibach always tried to stay allies with Austuria.It's kind of ironic in a way, since Millerna said that one line: "In the end, do you think Austuria alone will remain untouched?"That's what persuaded Mahad dar Freid to finally declare war against Zaibach.But, in actuality, Austuria WOULD have remained untouched—most of it, at least—since Neicodemus was/is Duke of Longgalia.What's even more ironic is the fact that Neicodemus's deceased wife was from Freid, and you would think that Neicodemus would have tried to stop his father from destroying the land of his wife's brother.And contrary to what some of you may think, Neicodemus did truly love Mahalia.It wasn't just a scheme of Dornkirk's to get his hands on that Atlantis Key.Whew.That was a long rambling.

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Seven: She's So High*~

After she had yelled out 'King Van', Neicole had stood in front of that window for what seemed like an eternity to her.The seconds crept by like sap trickling slowly down a pine tree, as she tried to make sense of the events that had just transpired.

First, she had thought she was the luckiest girl in all of Gaea as she found the object of her heart's desire creeping suspiciously around the entrance to her guest bedchamber._Though he did pass my door,_ she realized sadly.Second, that extremely beautiful pinkish gem on that necklace of his started glowing in little spurts of light, as if there was a firefly encased inside.It spooked her that a piece of jewelry could do something like that, but after what happened next she was pretty willing to believe that anything was possible:

King Van was a Draconian.

She had watched as his wings had jutted out from his shoulder blades, somehow not tearing his shirt.The little gem glowed brighter as it happened, she remembered, and for a brief moment she took the time to ponder on why that happened.She usually didn't ponder, for there was always some new store to shop at or some new prince that her father wanted her to meet, but, as it has been documented, strange happenings often make people do odd things.And thus, Neicole pondered.

She was brought out of her musings as she noticed an oblong and pristinely white object laying innocently on the scuffed and somewhat broken floor.She approached it tentatively, and gasped as she realized it was a feather._A feather from King Van's wings!_She knelt to the floor cautiously, so as not to rip or dirty her nightgown.She extended a hand tentatively, and attempted to lift the feather from the ground.But to her surprise, it disappeared in a flash as soon as the flesh of her fingers brushed the fuzz at the base of the quill._It disappeared…_she told herself with an inward cry._It disappeared as if…_

_…As if it wasn't mine to touch…_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Surprisingly, Megumi had no reaction whatsoever to Sano's faint.She simply stared, slightly open-mouthed, as Van knelt beside Hitomi (who was still on the futon).Both Kaoru and Kenshin were entranced as well, and made no attempt to move.Kaoru still sat behind Hitomi, and still supported Hitomi's head in her lap.Kenshin still knelt beside Hitomi, though he was opposite Van.

Van felt the tips of his wings brush slightly against the floor, and only then did he remember that he had them out in the first place.Nervously, he questioned, "They don't think I'm a curse, do they?"

"No," Hitomi answered with a smile."If anything, they think you're salvation.That's one of the differences between Gaea and Earth.They're just stunned into silence."

Kenshin managed to mumble another soft "Oro", as if in agreement.The initial shock of it all had worn down considerably, though inside he was in intense turmoil.Every ounce of him felt unworthy to be in the supposed angel's presence, most of him felt afraid that the angel would sense his bloodstained hands from ten years ago, and the remaining part of him was slightly curious about the angel's apparent fatherhood to the amazingly calm and quiet newborn.And not only that, he was also incredibly tired for it was about half past midnight.

Van smiled at Hitomi's response, though inside he frowned slightly as a realization hit him."I would understand…if…if you don't want to…come back with me," he spoke reluctantly.

Hitomi had shock written all over her face."Why would you think that I wouldn't want to?"

"Because our son will be brandished as curse by some," Van explained quietly."Not only is he Draconian, but he was…" Van paused.He swallowed forcefully, as the rest of the sentence pained him."He was…conceived and born out of wedlock."Not caring that the strangers (to him, at least) in the room were hearing/watching him, he grasped Hitomi's free hand and held it lovingly in both of his."I want you to come back with me—believe me, I do; I really do.I want you to come back with me and rule Fanelia by my side as my Queen.But I know that it would pain you if our son was treated harshly, as it would pain me, and that's why I would understand if you choose not to come back."

It was at this moment that Kaoru gained the courage to speak."Do you…want Kenshin, Megumi, and I to leave?" she asked gently."You probably want to talk alone."

Kenshin nodded in agreement with her.Megumi attempted to make a reply as well, but it came out as a squeak-like syllable.

"Wait," Van commanded in a gentle voice.He closed his eyes for a moment, and with a slight wince he was able to reabsorb his wings.Opening his eyes again, he looked to Kaoru."Thank you for helping Hitomi," he told her with a smile.

Kaoru shook her head."No, you should thank Megumi," she said, pointing to Megumi."She delivered the baby."

Megumi's eyes went wider then they already were."Me?" she asked, pointing to herself."As much as I'd like to take the credit, you should be thanking Ken-san [what she calls Kenshin]."Pointing to the red-haired, purple-eyed Kenshin, she continued, "He's the one who came running when Hitomi yelled for help."

Van shifted his gaze to Kenshin, who was on the opposite side of Hitomi's futon."Thank you."

After a moment of surprise, Kenshin smiled warmly."You're welcome."Pausing to look down at Hitomi, he noticed that she was barely able to keep her eyes open and that the baby had already settled into sleep against her chest."Perhaps we should all go to bed.Hitomi-dono looks very tired, that she does."

Kaoru nodded in agreement."Yeah.And in the morning, we'll all have a big breakfast to celebrate the birth!And you two can pick out a name for the baby!"After gently laying Hitomi's head back down on the pillow of the futon, she stood.Looking at Van, she continued, "Listen, I know that I don't know you or where you come from, but any friend of Hitomi is a friend of mine.You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, because I'm sure Megumi will agree with me on the fact that Hitomi should probably stay in bed for a little while."She turned her attention to Kenshin and began to help him off the floor.

Megumi nodded, agreeing with Kaoru's statement."Yes, Hitomi should stay in bed for a while."

Van smiled in appreciation.

"No, no, no," Hitomi protested languidly."I'm fine!Really…I…am…."And with that, she passed out into peaceful slumber.Her and Van's son continued to sleep deeply upon her chest, still wrapped in the soft cotton towel.

Van took the opportunity to drape a blanket over Hitomi from the waist down.After he did so, he stood and pointed to Sano and Yahiko.They were still out cold, their bodies twisted in unimaginable positions."Do you need any help getting them into their rooms?"

Megumi and Kaoru snickered quietly.Kenshin shook his head, as both a reply to Van and a disapproval to Megumi and Kaoru."No, we will manage to get them to their rooms, that we will.Sessha can carry Yahiko, and both Megumi-dono and Kaoru-dono should be able to carry Sanosuke."

"If you say so," Van acknowledged."By the way, what are all your names?"

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru.I own this dojo."

"I am Himura Kenshin, that I am."

"Just call me Megumi.And this Rooster-head is Sagara Sanosuke, better known as 'Sano'."

"Yeah, and that Brat is Myojin Yahiko.Feel free to call him 'Brat'.Or 'Yahiko-chan'—he LOVES that…."

Van laughed quietly.

"That is enough, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin chided teasingly. Turning to Van, he asked, "What is your name?"

Van smiled."Van Fanel.But my councilors would have a fit if they heard me introduce myself as simply as that; they would say something elaborate like 'His Royal Majesty, King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia'.But please—call me Van."

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi nodded, not questioning the whole deal about him being King of some country called Fanelia or the fact that he and Hitomi had the same last name, although they claimed they weren't married.After all, not long ago the man had wings and had descended onto the floor of the room in a beam of light.They weren't about to question anything anymore.

After Kenshin had lifted Yahiko and carried him out of the room, Megumi and Kaoru readied themselves to heave Sano into their arms.Pausing, they turned to face Van, who was kneeling down beside Hitomi again, just gazing at her and their son."She's really lucky," Megumi began."Any other woman would have died from losing that much blood.And any other child would have died from being born this early."

"My kind only takes five months to fully develop," Van explained, still facing Hitomi.He extended his arm, and cupped Hitomi's face in his hand."Though I'm truly blessed I didn't lose her."He paused, and lovingly lifted his son off of Hitomi's chest and held him for the first time.He marveled at how this was the creation of Hitomi and himself; that they had come together to make something so beautiful and so perfect.Remembering that he had been speaking, he continued in a soft voice, "I…owe all of you my life for helping her."

Kaoru shook her head, although Van couldn't see her do so."No, I think there is someone else you should thank for that.Do you…know anyone named Varie?"

Van quickly spun around, carefully minding the baby, his eyes wide."What about her?"

"When Hitomi woke up from her blackout, she kept talking to someone named Varie.I tried to snap her out of it, but she never heard me.But I do think that if this Varie person hadn't been there in her mind, Hitomi might've died from the pain," Kaoru answered.

Van smiled, and a few tears trickled down his cheeks.He clutched his son even more to himself, but not too tightly.

"Who is Varie?" Megumi asked tentatively.

"My mother," Van answered, another tear trickling down."My dead mother."


	8. Deora Ar Mo Chroi

Chapter Eight

Author's Ramblings 

Wow, another chapter done!By the way, my muse came to me again.He—yes, my muse is a he—told me that for optimum results, I must give him a name.So, I have named my muse Arwyn, which is Welsh for "muse".He's quite a character, and he only gives inspiration through dreams.On behalf of Arwyn, I have included a scan of his card below:

ARWYN

(as named by Persephone of Abydos)

Can be reached at: 1-800-PLOTWRK or by reviewing!

Unfortunately, phone networks at the PlotWork Factory are temporarily down, so the only way you can reach Arwyn is by reviewing.He'll be glad for any business, however he has one stipulation: you must be able to spell correctly.Yes, that's right folks—Arwyn's a speller!So, if you're an author with impassible writer's block, simply review my story requesting Arwyn, and I'll pass the word along!I'm sure he'll be able to help you!

Anyhoo.In response to Sage: You and I could be quite good friends!I myself am borderline psychotic ;)[If you read my poem entitled "The Mind" (just type my penname in the author-search, click the result, and then click "The Mind"), you'll see just how borderline psychotic I can be.All in good fun, I remind you].I sincerely thank ALL of my reviewers; your responses mean so much to me!Oh, and by the way, you all will find out the name of Hitomi and Van's baby in this chapter!The first name is Scottish-Gaelic (meaning unknown) and the middle name is Welsh for 'pure' or 'white' (this fact may or may not come into play later on).Anyhoo….

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Eight: Deora Ar Mo Chroí*~

[Title translation: Gaelic for "Tears on My Heart"]

Neicodemus reclined in his chair, sweeping an errant ivory lock out of his sight.His hair color was definitely a trait inherited from his father.Come to think of it, his height and the amber in his eyes were also inherited from his father.

His eyes were what bothered him the most.One would think that the blue and the amber of his eyes would mix together to make a most dazzling shade of green.But no.The coloration of his irises were separated, like the way oil separates from water.Interspersed, yes; mixed, no.

A knock came from the direction of the door, startling Neicodemus from his thoughts."Enter," he commanded.

The knocker obeyed, proving to be a mere servant boy.He held a slightly large shiny spherical object in his hands.As soon as he approached the desk behind which Neicodemus was seated, he knelt."Your mirror-globe, Duke," he said as he presented the object Neicodemus.

Neicodemus grinned."Ah, yes.My mirror-globe.Thank you, boy.You may go now," he stated as he took the object from the servant boy's hands.

The servant boy nodded, and within seconds was out of Neicodemus's study.

The mirror-globe was one of Neicodemus's favorite gadgets.It had been a birthday gift a few years back from his father's Strategos, who had apparently created the thing.It certainly was a useful piece of equipment, for it could allow Neicodemus to see what was happening anywhere of Gaea or anywhere on the Mystic Moon.Occasionally, it also showed snippets of the past, but it never showed the future.Well, never had it shown the future since the end of the Great War.

Neicodemus narrowed his eyes._Yes, that's right,_ he thought, _That little wench from the Mystic Moon killed Fate.No wonder it doesn't show the future any longer._

'The little wench from the Mystic Moon' was the bane of his existence.First, she had caused the ultimate demise of his father.Then, she had the audacity to steal the King's virginity.And not only that-she had the audacity to be impregnated by the King!_Wench!She has stolen everything that should be Neicole's!It was Fate…it was Destiny that Neicole be Queen of Fanelia!_Neicodemus growled, grasping the mirror-globe in his hands."Show me King Van and Kanzaki Hitomi!" he commanded.

The mirror-globe's surface swirled in a beautiful array of silvers and grays, and soon the image became that of Van sitting on the futon, supporting Hitomi who was in the process of breast-feeding their son.They were both smiling, exchanging loving glances every so often.

Neicodemus couldn't take it.He broke down and sobbed as he beheld the image. _It reminds me so much of the way Mahalia and I were when Neicole was born…_

Mahalia was the love of Neicodemus's life.She was graceful, beautiful-a goddess in his eyes, what with the way her deep mahogany tresses framed her face, the way her chocolate brown eyes gazed tenderly at everything she beheld, and the slight tan in her creamy skin.Neicodemus loved her, loved her with all his heart and soul.He had been 32 years of age when he had met her, and she was a mere naïf of 19.But the age didn't matter, for they were very much in love.Her older brother Mahad approved of their marriage, and nine months later Neicole had been born.

Mahalia died one month later.

None of the healers knew for certain what had killed her.The ones native to Longgalia surmised that she had eaten something poisonous, for she had been complaining of stomach cramps for three days before she died.The ones that Mahad sent over from Freid theorized that it was a fast-spreading virus.No one knew for sure, but nevertheless Neicodemus was grief-stricken.There he was-a Duke, left with an infant daughter to raise without a wife.Many nights he spent just holding Mahalia's clothing to his face, inhaling that sweet scent of raspberries that seemed to always accompany her.

And now, here he was, thirteen years later, a 45-year old widower.He was so proud of his and Mahalia's little Neicole.Neicole reminded him of Mahalia in many ways; for one, she was always gentle.Hardly ever was there a time when she threw a tantrum or got significantly angry.There were also some physical aspects that were similar between the two as well.Neicole's hair was brown, not the deep mahogany brown of Mahalia's, but it was still a shade of brown.Honey-brown, to be more precise.Her hair was long and wavy like Mahalia's, though she did wear it in those two buns with three braids coming out often.Their bodies were even similar; both were curvaceous with long, slender legs.Just about the only things Neicole inherited from Neicodemus were eye-color and intellect.It was obvious that the eye-color came from his side of the family, since the entire royal house of Freid was known for chocolate brown eyes.And intellect?He and Neicole were identical in that aspect.Their intellects were practically nonexistent until necessary; they could be keen and cunning when they wanted to be.

Neicodemus wiped aways his tears with fierce resolve._I must think of Neicole, _he ordered himself._I must do all that I can to ensure that she is Queen of Fanelia!_

_I must resurrect Fate!!_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You think he's had his fill yet?" Van asked Hitomi, after he began to notice that their son's suckling noises were less frequent.

Hitomi nodded."Yeah, I think he's almost done.We'll be able to join everyone else for breakfast in a few minutes."

Van smiled, and sighed."By the gods, Hitomi.Our son is beautiful."

"Yes, he is beautiful.He looks exactly like you, that's why," Hitomi complimented."By the way, have you come up with a name for him yet?"

Van shook his head."No.I'm giving you that privilege.My opinion is that if you gave birth to him, you should be able to name him."

"Certainly a logical theory."Hitomi gently pulled their son away from her breast, wiping the corners of his little mouth with the soft cotton towel that he seemed to not want to be separated from."Well, he's done.Let's go join the others now."

Van nodded, and stood so that he could help Hitomi get up.

It seemed that only minutes later breakfast was devoured.To start the day's chatter, Kaoru spoke."So, have you two come up with a name yet?"

Van looked to Hitomi, telling her without words that this was a question for her to answer.Hitomi smiled, rocking the baby gently in her arms."Yes, we have come up with a name"

"Well, let's hear it already, Tori-onna!" Sano exclaimed.Yes, he was brave enough to face the light of day even after his faint the previous night.

Again, Hitomi smiled.Holding up the baby, she declared, "May I present to you Prince Sachairi Wyn de Fanel of Fanelia."

"That's a mouthful," Yahiko mumbled.He was immediately bopped on the head by Kaoru."I think it's a very pretty name," she countered.

"It is a very pretty name, that it is," Kenshin agreed with a warm smile.

Sano simply gave a thumbs-up to display his opinion."Of course, since he's the kid of Tori-onna, I am obligated to call him Chibi-Tori [Little Bird]," he added with a wink.

Both Van and Hitomi laughed, and they were soon joined by the rest of the group (minus Megumi).

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Neicodemus smirked, viewing the scene that just transpired through his mirror-globe._Laugh while you can, dear King and Wench,_ he thought with maniacal laughter.

_Laugh while you can!!_


	9. Never Let You Go

Chapter Nine

Author's Ramblings 

Yet another inspiration from Arwyn!You'll understand the title after reading the last section of this chapter.And, by the way, if any of you were mustering sympathy for Neicodemus, believe me that it will be gone after this chapter.Enjoy!

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Nine: Never Let You Go*~

Merle sighed.Just this morning—a few hours ago, in fact—that spoiled little Duchess came bursting into her room and told her that Van had flown out a window.Merle giggled as she recalled the conversation; it really was quite humorous….

_"Lady Merle!Lady Merle!" came the shrill cry of Neicole._

_Merle lethargically sat up in bed."You know, it's common courtesy to knock."_

_"Knock?KNOCK?!How on Gaea can you be thinking of knocking at a time like this?!KING VAN FLEW OUT THE WINDOW!!"_

_For a moment, Merle was startled.But as thoughts reeled through the vast jungle known as her 'imagination', she realized that her dear Van-sama had simply gone to see Hitomi."I see nothing wrong here."_

_"How can you not see anything wrong?!" Neicole screeched."King VAN flew OUT of a WINDOW!!He FLEW!!"_

_"Yeesh.You're loud," Merle commented, rubbing her cat-like ears."But still, I see nothing wrong here.He simply went to the place he needed to be."_

_Neicole halted her ranting, her eyes growing wide."H-how did you…?King Van said the exact same thing!"_

_Merle snickered."Guess Van-sama's not an idiot after all.Good for him.Now I don't have to yell at him anymore."_

_Neicole resumed her ranting."DUH!!That's my whole point!He's not HERE for you to even CONSIDER yelling at anymore!!"_

_Merle shook her head, making a slight 'tsk' sound."You really are clueless, aren't you?Van-sama will come back, don't worry about that."She yawned."Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get the rest of my beauty sleep."_

_And with that, Neicole huffed her way out of the room._

Merle giggled again.It wasn't everyday that she got to annoy a spoiled Duchess.Such fun!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Finally, I got so annoyed that I just walked out of her room," Neicole said, finishing her tale.

Balthazar cast a worried gaze."Are you sure that that exit wasn't a trifle callous, my dear Neicole?"

Neicole's shoulders slumped."I…guess it was kind of rude."She moved over to the window-seat and sat down, hugging her knees to herself."I seem to have a habit of overstepping my boundaries."

Balthazar gently laid a hand on Neicole's shoulder."What do you mean?"

Neicole sighed."Well, last night when King Van flew out the window, one of his feathers stayed behind."She paused, trying to keep a tear from forming."I went to go pick it up and…."

"And what?" Balthazar prodded tentatively.

"It disappeared!" Neicole wailed.She clung to Balthazar out of instinct, her arms wrapped around his trim waist."I love King Van so much!He's only spoken to me in privacy twice, but already I can tell that he hates me."She sniffled."I love him so much, but he hates me!Oh Balthazar, what will I do?"

Balthazar cringed.The very statement that he had hoped she would not say.He instantly berated himself._Fool.How could you ever think that nobility such as her would ever care for you?You are a servant.A butler, bodyguard, male hand-maid extraordinaire.The best you could ever hope for is a good mistress-servant professional relationship._But, by the gods, he still loved her.Even if she loved another, in the end it would be her happiness that would make him happy.With a slight wince, he advised, "My dear Neicole, I think…that…."

"Think what, Balthazar?" Neicole asked curiously._Balthazar's about 20…surely he's had courting dilemmas with women before…_

"That…if and when King Van returns, you…should tell him how you feel," Balthazar ended quickly.How he simply wanted to keel over and die!_Nothing is more painful than love unrequited,_ he reminded himself with a grimace.

Neicole's green eyes lit up with joy."Oh, Balthazar!You're a genius!" she exclaimed, standing up to kiss him on the cheek."I love you!"

Balthazar winced._No, my dear Neicole,_ he addressed her mentally._You don't._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"That has got to be the most silent child I've ever encountered," Yahiko commented.He was sitting next to Sano, both of them observing as Kenshin and Kaoru babysat (i.e.: played with) Sachairi while Hitomi gave Van a tour of Aizu.

"I agree with you on that one."A never before seen look of panic crossed Sano's face."You don't think Chibi-Tori's deaf, do you?I heard somewhere that deaf kids don't make noise!"

The comment didn't phase Yahiko."Rooster-head.The kid's father is an angel who claims to be King of an unknown country.And his mother's a teenage runaway from who-knows-where.I think we should allow some more room for abnormalities, 'cause this messed up family of theirs is chockfull of them."

A blank look crossed Sano's face before he replied, "Yeah.I guess you're right.""For once," he added under his breath.

Yahiko decided to ignore that last statement.He pointed to Kenshin and Kaoru."Look at them.You'd think they were the kid's parents."

Sano nodded."Well, it's obvious those two are head-over-heels for each other.Babies have a tendency to bring that sort of feeling out of a person."

Yahiko smirked."Well, if they're so desperately in love, why don't they just get it on already?I mean, come on—Kenshin's nearly 30 and the hag's 19.They're both well above the common age for marriage."

Sano hung his head."Guilt can do nasty things to one's sense of logic."

"Yeah," Yahiko agreed.He gestured to Kenshin's sakabatou."Look what it can do to a sword."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Van looked around, completely awe-struck."Hitomi, your land is amazing!Even when I came to you astrally, I could never see exactly where you were.Everything was so fuzzy and indistinct.But this—this is more that I could've ever imagined!"

Hitomi laughed."If you're this fascinated with Aizu, you would be even more so with Tokyo.It's very technological and industrialized."

"Maybe some day you will be able to show me this Tokyo place," Van said with a smile.

Hitomi smiled as well."Maybe."

"How touching," a new voice commented from behind.

Both Hitomi and Van whirled around at lightning speed. Hitomi immediately gasped, while Van only took on a look of curiosity."Who are you?"

The man mockingly questioned the sky, "Why does everyone want to know my name?"

Hitomi pointed an accusing finger."Neicodemus de Longg!That's who he is!"

Van was taken aback."You?!You're the Duke of Longgalia?You're the father of that ditzy Hitomi-lookalike?"

The man, now identified to be Neicodemus, growled."My daughter is not a ditz!And she is most certainly not a lookalike to this wench!"

Van moved in front of Hitomi, shielding her from this untrustworthy man."How dare you insult Hitomi in such a manner!"In a moment of sheer bravery, he added, "She is my fiancée!You will not say such things to my soon-to-be Queen!"

Hitomi was a little startled yet extremely happy at Van's speech, but she decided to keep quiet.

Neicodemus looked smug."Who really cares?She won't be alive to attend the wedding."He pointed to Hitomi."Come with me."

Hitomi shook her head fervently."Why would I want to go with an insane monster like you?!"

Neicodemus took two steps forward."You will come with me because if you don't, your precious son will die!"

Both Hitomi and Van gasped."You wouldn't!" they exclaimed in unison.

Neicodemus chuckled."I have soldiers at that run-down dojo right now, who, at my signal, will kill your son."It was a bluff, but it worked.He paused, letting them think for a moment."So, what'll it be?What will you give up, King Van?Your lover or your child?"

Van reached for his sword, but his hand recoiled when he remembered that he had not brought it with him."I will never let you take Hitomi or Sachairi away from me!" he yelled with iron resolve.

"Such brash statements will get you into trouble later on," Neicodemus said, sneering.He lifted his hand in the air, obviously preparing for the nonexistent signal."Since you can't seem decide, I'll decide for you.Your son dies!"

"NOOO!!!" Hitomi screamed, running out from behind Van."You'll never take our baby away from us!NEVER!!"

Neicodemus snickered._Just as I predicted!_"Very well then."He grabbed Hitomi harshly by the arm, gripping her tightly.

Van looked on, purely horrified and unable to say anything.

Neicodemus laughed maniacally."Say goodbye to your wench, King Van, for it's the last time you'll her alive!"And with that, he pressed a button on his belt.In an instant, he and his hostage were beamed away by a black light.

"H I I I I TTTOOOOMMMM I I I I I I I!!!!!!!!!!"


	10. Dignity

Chapter Ten

Author's Ramblings 

Oh man!You're really going to hate Neicodemus after this one.No, I take that back—you're going to want to kill him, resurrect him, then kill him again!!And if any of you have figured out who his mother was, you're going to think he's a SICKO!!Oooo…he is my most evil villain yet!!

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Ten: Dignity*~

Sano growled."So you're saying the guy just…just…TOOK Tori-onna?!"

Van nodded sadly.He held Sachairi tightly to himself, although he felt unworthy to be holding him.He had fallen for Neicodemus's bluff; he had truly believed that his son's life was in danger.And worst of all, he had just stood there in horror as Neicodemus took Hitomi away.He had done nothing to save 1-day-old Sachairi's young mother.

While Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru grouped together and were shouting out possible demises to befall their friend's kidnapper, Kenshin pulled Van aside."Don't let the guilt overtake you," he advised, his compassionate purple gaze searching Van's pain-filled reddish brown.

A tear slid down Van's cheek."I failed her, Kenshin.And I've failed Sachairi too; he'll die without Hitomi's milk.He's too young to take a bottle."He looked down at Sachairi."It's my curse, I suppose.First, it was my father, then my mother and brother.And now Hitomi and Sachairi.I've lost all whom I've ever loved."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed."You speak of Hitomi-dono and Sachairi as if they are already dead."His eyes softened slightly."But they're not.Hitomi-dono has been taken, that she has, but if her captor threatened you with a bluff then he most likely wanted Hitomi-dono alive.There must be a reason he would have use for her."

Van smiled sadly."You…really remind me of a friend of mine.Always the calm during the storm."

Kenshin smiled with hope."Where does this friend of yours live?Would he help us find Hitomi-dono?"

Van's eyes widened." 'Us'?You mean you would help me find Hitomi too?"

"Of course!" Kenshin exclaimed, smiling warmly."Hitomi-dono was very kind to all of us during her short stay.She is our friend, that she is.All of us will help you find her, that we will."He paused."Now, tell Sessha, would your friend help us too?"

Van nodded."Yes, he would, because he…."He grimaced."He loves her too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hitomi flailed her arms, attempting in vain to free her wrists from the shackles that were clasped tightly around them.Her ankles were shackled as well, though she was still able to stand on the cold cement floor of the dark, dank, and dreary dungeon.She stopped her flailing when she realized that it was futile._I'm going to die in here…_she realized sadly._Neicodemus will kill me, and I will never get to hold Van or Sachairi ever again…_"NO!!" she yelled out loud, refusing to give up hope."Let me go, you heartless monster!!"

Neicodemus, veiled in the absence of light, chuckled."A heartless monster, eh?"He grinned as he lifted his sword from his side, unsheathing it slightly.He approached Hitomi, who pressed herself against the wall in fear."Shall I show you just how heartless I can be?"

Hitomi said nothing.

Neicodemus chuckled."I'll take that as a yes."He came closer and closer to Hitomi, and soon his chest was right in front of her face."I'll show you how heartless I can be."He fully unsheathed his sword, and with strategic cuts here and there he soon rendered Hitomi kimono-less.

Hitomi shivered, now being completely stripped."W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously.

Neicodemus slowly removed his black gloves from his hands.He ran a finger across Hitomi's trembling lips, and grinned when he realized she was so scared that she didn't even attempt to bite him."I imagine you are good in bed," he whispered in her ear, licking her lobe."You conceived the very night you lost your virginity."He growled, feeling her protests."Ah, yes.You must be very good in bed."

Hitomi was paralyzed in fear."Please…please stop.I just gave birth last night!" she exclaimed between whimpers and sniffles.

Neicodemus licked and nibbled at her neck."Just petty medical precautions.I pay no heed to those."He made his way up her neck and over her jaw, and soon he pressed his lips to hers in a violent kiss.

As Neicodemus claimed her mouth, Hitomi began having mental flashes.She saw a beautiful woman with deep mahogany hair, holding a baby girl.Somehow Hitomi knew that this was a past image of Neicodemus's wife and daughter.As soon as he made his way down her neck again, she whispered in his ear, "What about your wife?"

Neicodemus immediately halted.With haste, he separated himself from his nude hostage.With an anguished cry, he slapped Hitomi across the face with all his might."You have no right to speak of my wife!!"

Hitomi ignored the pain of the slap.She was about to make a remark when she noticed the glint in Neicodemus's eyes.Suddenly she found herself free of the shackles and being lead to a new room, one that was well-lit and ornately decorated."Where are you taking me?!" she demanded.

Neicodemus grinned.He gave no answer, just simply lead onward.Within seconds, he shoved Hitomi into a somewhat hourglass-shaped 7-foot-tall glass container.Before he shut the glass door, he stated, "You will stand in here until you die.As soon as I close this door, water will immediately begin fill the container.The water will rise a foot for every day that you are in here, meaning that you have seven days before you die of drowning."He shut the door, and soon a light drip-drop of water could be seen.Neicodemus chuckled."If you don't die of hypothermia first!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Alright.So the plan is to use your pendant to go to this planet called Gaea, land in Fanelia, go to your friend Merle and tell her to watch over Sachairi, then go to Austuria to get your friend who will help us…?" Kaoru summed up somewhat skeptically.

"Need I remind you that the man descended in a beam of light with wings, Hag?" Yahiko reminded.

Kaoru let the hag comment slide."Oh yeah.Okay then, the plan's fine with me.Anybody else have any objections?"

Both Kenshin and Sano shook their heads.Van voiced his answer, "Of course not."

Kaoru nodded."Alright then.To Gaea we go!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hitomi sat in her prison with her back against the slick glass.The water was now high enough that if she stood, it would cover her toes completely.She had attempted to cover her nudity, but she soon realized it just wasn't worth it.She was completely on display, but hardly anyone other than an occasional guard came through the room.

She felt so defiled.

She had been touched, tasted, and nibbled on by Neicodemus.She had been nearly raped by him!Never had she ever felt so dirty in her entire life.To make herself feel better, she recalled the night that she and Van had spent together in the throes of passion.She remembered with bliss the way he had kissed every inch, every centimeter of her flesh—marking her as his in his own gentle way.And then his hands were everywhere at once, touching her in places that she thought she'd never let anyone touch.But she let Van, because they loved each other and they both knew that she'd have to go back to Earth, at least for a little while.She remembered how she had told him that she wanted to touch him too, but he had stopped her.He had said, "Someday we will be together again like this, and I will let you touch and taste me the way that I have done to you—and I will enjoy every second of it."And then he had smiled, adding, "But tonight is your night, Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled, already uplifted by her memories.Van made no attempt to claw at her dignity, or to go further than she wanted.He had given her full control; what she wanted, he gave._But Neicodemus wasn't like that,_ Hitomi thought darkly.Whereas Van's ministrations were gentle, Neicodemus's were rough and harsh.Hitomi thanked any deity willing to listen that Neicodemus didn't go all the way with her.

She groaned as the thought of Neicodemus returned."It's weird," she commented to the water, in a strange attempt to keep herself from going insane."When he kissed me, it felt like I was kissing a relative.Albeit a perverted pedophile-relative."She cupped some water in her hands, bringing it up to her face."You know what I mean?"

The water simply drained through the cracks of her hands.


	11. A Far Cry

Chapter Eleven

Author's Ramblings 

Arwyn strikes again, folks!The second half of this chapter presents a strange twists that I never even thought of.In case you think I've gone batty once you read it, keep in mind that there's such a thing called 'possession'.It'll have a role later on in the story, but with another dead character.Anyhoo, enjoy!

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Eleven: A Far Cry*~

Van blankly stared at the paper walls of the dojo, caressing the soft skin of little Sachairi.As much as he wanted to get to Gaea as soon as possible, he realized he couldn't just drag Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko off of their native planet right away.So, they had stayed the night on the Earth.

He hardly slept.

He stayed up nearly all night using Hitomi's pendant to try to find her.But it was no use; he couldn't picture where she was.He knew she was alive—he could feel her; he could practically feel the blood flowing through her veins, and that made him feel better somewhat.As long as she was alive, there was a chance of rescuing her.And he would definitely rescue her.

Van's thoughts turned to those of Sachairi.He held his son to him in thankfulness to Megumi.During the events following Hitomi's capture, Megumi, with some help from Genzai-sensei, had devised a contraption that could be strapped onto Kaoru that would allow her to 'breast-feed' Sachairi.Using tubes and plastic bags that could be refilled with milk (though Van didn't know if the milk was a formula or from an animal), Sachairi would surely stay alive.Van was so grateful to Megumi, and he honestly began to panic when she had said she wouldn't be joining them on their excursion to Gaea.But she had assured all of them that if she went with them, she would only get in the way—she had no swordsmanship skills whatsoever, besides knowing seppuku [ritual suicide].

But even if Megumi wasn't coming with them, at least Van had help.Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko—they were all very worried for Hitomi and very determined to find her.And when they made their way to Austuria, Van was sure Allen would help to find her as well.

Van grimaced.Allen Schezar was a man that Van did not like to think about often.But they needed his help.Since Longgalia was an Austurian duchy, it would help them to have a Knight Caeli in their midst.No Austurian in his/her right mind would ever question the intentions of a Knight Caeli, especially the great Allen Schezar.Again Van grimaced._'The great Allen Schezar'…_his mind repeated.While Van admired him in regard to swordsmanship and chivalry, he utterly hated him in the prospect of courting women._What was he thinking?—just walking up to Hitomi and kissing her on that bridge._

Van looked down, finding himself looking into Sachairi's baby-gray eyes that he hoped would develop into the striking emerald color that Hitomi possessed.He sighed."When I first kissed your mother," he spoke to Sachairi, "it was because she asked me to.I had invited her into my tent, before my castle had been mostly restored, and we had talked for a while."He smiled at the recollection."And then, I had picked up her hand and kissed it—I guess I was trying to tell her that I respected her, whether she wanted to go back to the Mystic Moon or stay on Gaea.And then…then she turned to me, looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes of hers, and said 'Kiss me'.So I did."Again he smiled, kissing Sachairi on the forehead."That was the night that we created you."

"Van!" came Kaoru's voice.She entered the room he was in."We're ready to go."

Van nodded.Carefully holding Sachairi, he quickly stood and followed Kaoru outside of the dojo to where Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko were waiting.With a teasing glance to Yahiko and Sano, he said, "Now don't faint this time."With a slight twitch of his shoulder blades, his wings jutted out.He had already taken off his shirt, so there was no need to worry about ripping it.

Van, after flapping his wings once, looked down at Sachairi.And to his surprise, he could've sworn he saw Sachairi smile.Sachairi squirmed a bit in Van's grip, and with a bubbly gurgle half-cry, he pushed out his own tiny wings.

And the rest of the group sweatdropped as Yahiko met the ground with a resounding thud.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hitomi weakly pounded her fist onto the wall of her glass prison.During the evening hours of the previous day, she had discovered that there were marks on one side of the glass that distinguished inches.And right now the water level was parallel to the twelfth inch mark, which meant twenty-four hours had passed since Neicodemus had imprisoned her in her wet confine.

Doing some quick math to pass the time, Hitomi figured out that she had been taken from Earth at about 1:00 in the afternoon, and that she was shackled the wall in the dungeon for about an hour.That meant she had been in the hour-glass since 2:00, and since twenty-four hours had passed it meant it was roughly 2:00 right now.

A tear slid down her cheek.She felt so tired, hungry, and alone.She couldn't fall asleep for fear of drowning even in what was 5-inch high water at the time, hadn't had anything to eat since Neicodemus took her, and felt a large instinctual maternal sadness at having been separated from her pride and joy—her beautiful little Sachairi—as well as being separated from her beloved Van.

And it didn't just hurt emotionally.No, it hurt physically as well.Her breasts were swollen and sore because there was no baby to drink her milk, and at this realization Hitomi again cried.But she had faith; it was practically the only thing she had left.But it was rapidly deteriorating.She had faith that Van would find her, but whether he would find her dead or alive was a totally different question.That habitual pessimism was kicking in—you know, that nagging negativity that claws at you when you just know something isn't going to turn out the way it should or the way you want it too, or sometimes both._It'll be my luck if I accidentally fall asleep and inhale some water_, Hitomi thought darkly._Or I'll starve to death eventually.Or maybe I'll catch some rare disease from this water and die just as Van walks through those doors to my rescue…_"Van…" she sighed aloud."Will I ever see you again?Will I ever get to hold our son again?"

"Not if I can help it," answered Neicodemus, who somehow entered the room without Hitomi noticing.

Hitomi huffed, fumbling with her hands in a vain attempt to cover her nudity.

Neicodemus smirked."No use hiding yourself.I've seen you.Even if you could hide yourself, what's to stop me from conjuring up the memory of you in the nude inside my mind?"

"Your wife," Hitomi responded hotly.

Steam billowed from Neicodemus's ears.He closed his eyes for a moment, and eventually the steam subsided."I'll let that one slide."He crossed his arms, giving Hitomi a sideways glance.He sighed."For what it's worth, you really are beautiful."

At first Hitomi didn't know how to respond."That's the exact same thing Yul [I made him up] said to me," she replied after a while.

Neicodemus arched his brow in mild interest."What provoked this Yul fellow into saying those words?"

"He was a Mongolian transfer-student at my school in Kamakura," Hitomi explained."I was appointed by the teacher as his guide.You know, show him around the school and the town and stuff."She paused, yawning."Anyway, he only ended up staying for a month, but in that month he and I became quite good friends.Not the best of friends, but the kind of friends where you can't help but tell each other everything."

"A confidante," Neicodemus interrupted.

Hitomi nodded."Yeah.Before Yul left to go back to Mongolia, I had just found out that I was pregnant.I knew that I had to tell somebody, just in case something should happen to me, and Yul was the first person that I thought of.So I told him.He didn't really have a reaction per se, he just sort of hugged me and said that it would be okay."Again she yawned."And then, during his last day of school, he gave me another hug and said exactly what you said—'for what it's worth, you really are beautiful'.I still don't know what he meant by that."

Neicodemus pondered for a moment."Well, teenagers from the Mystic Moon have a tendency to speak behind each other's backs.Perhaps this Yul had heard some nasty rumors about you, and was simply trying to make you feel better."

Hitomi sighed."No, I don't think it was that.Well, not completely.Yes, there were rumors going on about me—'did you hear, Kanzaki quit the track team!', 'I heard she was abducted by aliens!', stuff like that.But I also think that Yul had some foreseeing capabilities.His name is Mongolian for 'beyond the horizon', after all.Perhaps he saw something that was ugly in my future, and was making me feel better in advance."

"Hypocrite," Neicodemus muttered."Here you are, rambling on about futures and foresights when you are the very girl who murdered Fate."

Hitomi glared."You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Neicodemus asked, bewildered.

"Fate never existed.I simply exposed that fact to the rest of the world.As for me making comments about futures and foresights, think of it like this: futures are like pathways.You travel on different pathways according the choices you make in life, but sometimes there is an event that takes place in every single pathway.That is where foresight comes in," Hitomi explained.

Neicodemus's mind reeled.What his hostage had said was actually quite logical, and he was even tempted to believe it, but it went against everything he had planned.And he had worked so hard on his plans!_I am not about to let a wench spoil everything that I have worked so hard to happen!_"You speak garbage, Wench."

Hitomi made a small gasp noise, and then nodded her head. She opened her arms as if to accept an embrace.The green in her eyes suddenly wavered and shifted to a rich chocolate brown."She is family, dear Neic," she spoke in a voice not her own."You would not be so venomous if you knew of her lineage."

"MAHALIA?!"


	12. I Will Always Love You

Chapter Twelve

Author's Ramblings 

Alrighty!Another chapter!I tried to make this one longer, but it just wouldn't have worked.Plus, Arwyn thought I did a pretty good job.That's a mighty big compliment from a certified muse.Sage: yes, you get to read about Neicole and Balthazar in this chapter!I know, I know; you're like "finally!"Don't worry—you'll see a lot of those two in the next chapter especially.As always, thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing!Enjoy my latest chapter!

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Twelve: I Will Always Love You*~

Van, with Sachairi still in his arms, led Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano with a still unconscious Yahiko in his arms through the gates of Fanelia.Hardly anyone took any notice, seeing as how there were products to be sold and houses still left to be built for the continuous flow of native Fanelians returning from hideouts or shelters they had taken refuge in during the Great War.It had only been six months since Fanelia had begun the rebuilding process after all, and five months since the 'Seer from the Mystic Moon' left.

But there would be at least two people who would take notice—of that Van was sure._First it'll be Merle,_ he surmised, imagining the glimmer her eyes would give when she beheld her 'nephew' and then the puffing of the fuzz on the end her tail when Van would give her the news of Hitomi's capture._And then it'll be the lovesick Duchess,_ he concluded with a slight grimace.How was he supposed to tell her that her father, her own flesh and blood, had kidnapped the woman he loved?And to make matters worse, the Duchess was heckbent on winning his affections.As much as he found the girl annoying, he couldn't and wouldn't break her heart like that._At least not intentionally,_ he added, glancing down at Sachairi who, upon landing on Gaea, had reabsorbed his little wings.

Van was startled from his musings as a speeding blur of orange and white came rushing towards him crying, "VAN-SAMAAAA!!!"However, before the blur—now identified to be Merle—could affectionately glomp Van, it halted before him.

Merle's curious blue gaze shifted from Van to the baby he held in his arms.She gave a little gasp, paying no attention to the Earthlings standing behind him.Pointing to Sachairi, she asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

Before Van could answer, Sano gave a little yelp."It's a CAT!" he exclaimed."It's a cat that TALKS!"

Merle's tail puffed up, and her claws gleamed menacingly in the sunlight.She gave a slight hissing sound."I'm Merle; and I am not a cat!I am a cat-GIRL!"Withdrawing her claws, she sighed."He's from the Mystic Moon, isn't he?" she asked Van, pointing to Sano.

Van nodded."They all are."With his free hand, he pointed, "That's Sano, with an unconscious Yahiko in his arms.That's Kenshin.And that's Kaoru."

Merle nodded, taking it all in.At the moment, it didn't even occur to her that Hitomi wasn't with the group.She was simply too excited that her Van-sama was back.

Meanwhile, Kenshin and Kaoru both gave soft a soft "Oro".It was uncharacteristic for Kaoru to say such a thing, but she had taken a liking to Kenshin's phrase of startlement.Perhaps it was a subconscious way of expressing affection to the red-haired, violet-eyed hitokiri-gone-rurouni [manslayer-gone-wanderer] who had captured her heart.

Merle suddenly remembered that Van had yet to introduce her to the gurgling bundle of joy in his arms.She reiterated her previous query, "Is that who I think it is?"Again, she asked while pointing.

Van nodded.He knew it would be unwise to simply blurt out 'yes, this is my son' in public.Fanelia was a small country still struggling to get its economy back up on its feet, and a rumor about their King giving a non-royal woman a child outside of wedlock would spread faster than a greased owl pellet shot from a bb-gun.Definitely not the desired reaction.

Merle's smiled."His name?"

"Sachairi Wyn," Van answered as he too smiled."You know the rest."

"Yeah.So, did Hito…" Merle paused, noticing for the first time that Van's beloved wasn't at his side.She winced as a horrific thought came to her."S-she didn't…die…, did she?" she asked nervously.

"No," Van answered, his eyes falling downcast—as did the eyes of Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano."She was taken.We will discuss more of this inside where we won't be disturbed."

Merle nodded, understanding."Let's go then."

And with that, the entire group began to weave their way through the marketplace to get to the castle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What a shame!There just isn't anymore original jewelry," Neicole sighed with disdain.

Balthazar made no response.He was battling himself inside his mind; one side said that he should confess his true feelings for Neicole to her before it was too late, while the other side lobbied that he should stay quiet and let Neicole be happy with King Van.After all, there really was no reason why King Van would not love her—she was of noble blood, she was beautiful, and she was in her youth so she was sure to bring the King plenty of healthy heirs.Balthazar growled at the thought of another man touching his dear Neicole.

"Balthazar?" Neicole questioned worriedly."Are you on this planet?"She frantically waved her hands in front of his gaze.

Balthazar shook his head, clearing his mind of his thoughts."I'm sorry.What was it that you were saying, my dear Neicole?"

Neicole sighed, fingering a simple gold chain that was on display."I was saying that there just isn't anymore jewelry to be bought that I haven't something similar to."

Balthazar nodded."You do have quite an impressive collection of jewelry."

Suddenly Neicole squealed.She pointed her finger happily towards Main Street, exclaimed in her shrillness, "Look!Look, Balthazar!It's King Van!"

Balthazar followed her gaze."Yes.It is King Van, my dear Neicole," he affirmed.

Again Neicole squealed."Today is turning out much better than I planned!"

Balthazar blanched, already knowing the thoughts that were running rampant through her mind."Whatever do you mean, my dear Neicole?"

"Today is the day I take your advice, Balthazar!Today is the day that I tell King Van I love him!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mahalia, in Hitomi's body, stood."I don't have too long, my love.Please listen, Neic.You must stop this fruitless mission of yours.In the end, it will only bring you pain."

Neicodemus stared._Is this Mahalia?Is this the woman that I loved so deeply?_He shut his eyes tightly."You may sound like my wife, but there is no way that you can be her.Stop trying to stop me from completing my mission, you wench!"

A tear ran down Mahalia's borrowed cheek."Please, my love.You must listen to me!This mission will only bring you pain!This mission will bring our daughter pain!"

"Lies!!" Neicodemus spat."This mission is to serve Neicole!This mission is to ensure that she marries King Van, just like Fate dictated!"

"Fate does not exist, Neic.Lady Hitomi has made that fact aware to you!" Mahalia countered.

Neicodemus covered his ears with his hands, still scrunching his eyes shut."Stop this!Stop impersonating someone who is dead!STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME!!"

The deep chocolate brown eye-color of Mahalia's began to shift to the emerald green of Hitomi's."I will always love you, Neic.Please heed my warnings.Goodbye…."

Neicodemus fell to his knees in hysterical sobs as a now unconscious Hitomi slumped into the water.


	13. Building a Mystery

Chapter Thirteen

Author's Ramblings 

This was a fun chapter to write!I wanted to upload this last night, but I just couldn't get the second part right until today.But oh well.Anyhoo, this is a turning point for Neicodemus.He gets some valuable information, but I fear that he doesn't understand the meaning of it.But I know all of you will!!Enjoy!

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Thirteen: Building a Mystery*~

Merle hissed, pounding her furry fists in the conference table."So that ditzy Duchess's daddy just waltzed off the Mystic Moon with Hitomi?!"

Van nodded sadly."I couldn't do anything, Merle.I was…scared stiff."

Merle put a comforting hand on Van's shoulder."It's not your fault, Van-sama."She paused."But what are you going to do?How are you going to get Hitomi back?"

"We're going to go to Palas, Austuria," Van began, pointing to Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko (who was conscious now), "to get Allen.Then we'll go to Longgalia.I was hoping that we could entrust you to take care of Sachairi; we certainly can't take him with us."

Merle nodded.She would have grinned wildly if the situation hadn't been so grim."Sure, Van-sama!I would love to watch him!"

Van smiled, giving Merle a much-deserved hug."Thanks, Merle."He gestured to where his new friends were grouped around a Gaean-style baby crib."Already my son has more friends than I ever did."

Merle sighed."Already I can tell that he's going to be quite the stud when he's older."

"Merle!" Van exclaimed, astonished."Sure he'll be handsome; after all, he is half of Hitomi.But please don't term him as a 'stud'!I don't want him to turn into Allen!"

Merle laughed."Wow!You actually insulted someone indirectly!" she teased.Quieting into a more serious tone, she asked, "When will y'all leave for Austuria?"

"I don't know," Van answered honestly, hanging his head low."I want to leave as soon as possible, but I don't want to be brash and immature like I was in the Great War.I don't want to overlook something that could endanger Hitomi, Sachairi, or the whole kingdom of Fanelia."

Suddenly a shrill squeal was heard, along with the speedy clicking of high-heeled shoes against the marble floor of the castle.The cacophony of excitement was caused by none other than a blushing Neicole de Longg."King Van!" she cried out excitedly, rushing into the conference room in which everybody stood.Balthazar followed her faithfully.

Van grimaced."Hello, Duchess," he greeted, catching the attention of Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko.

"King Van, you're back!" Neicole screeched.She immediately attached herself to Van, hugging the living daylights out of him."I was so worried, King Van!After you flew out of the window, I was scared you'd never come back!Oh, I missed you so much, King Van!"

Before Van could reply, Yahiko said in a powerful whisper, "Are you an idiot?!"He pointed to Sachairi, who was obviously asleep."You'll wake the kid!"

Balthazar, offended at someone daring not to address his dear Neicole with proper respect, hissed, "You will show more respect to the Duchess of Longgalia: Neicole de Longg!"

Neicole detached herself from Van, and stuck her nose in the air to give herself more of a royal air."You tell him, Balthazar!" she yelled.

As a result, Sachairi awoke screaming (for once).Sano growled."Now look what you did, Miss Priss!"

"Neicole is not a priss!" Balthazar exclaimed in her defense.Neicole "hmph"ed to backup his claim.

"Would everybody just hush please?" Van demanded quietly, making his way over to Sachairi, who was squirming in a patient Kenshin's arms.Of course, since Van is King, his word is stone and must be obeyed; hence Neicole and Balthazar immediately quieted.

Van lovingly lifted Sachairi into his arms.He rubbed him on the back, slowly comforting him and soon quieting him."I know you miss your mommy," Van whispered into Sachairi's little ear."I miss her too."

Neicole swooned, although she did not hear Van's words."Wow!King Van, you're so good with children!" she exclaimed quietly.

Merle coughed."HeshouldbeThekidishisson," she said under her voice.

Neicole looked towards her in curiosity."What did you say, Lady Merle?"

Merle almost panicked."Who, me?" she asked, pointing to herself."Oh, nothing!I was just…uhh…just…agreeing with you!Yeah!I was agreeing with you!"

"Oh," Neicole replied, shrugging.Turning to Van, it finally occurred to her to ask, "Whose baby is that?"

Van paled._How on Gaea am I supposed to answer this?!I don't want to lie, but it wouldn't be safe to tell the truth right now!_Before he could make a reply, Kenshin stepped forward."He is Sessha's son, that he is."

Neicole lifted her eyebrows in curiosity."Really?He doesn't look a thing like you.And why aren't you the one holding him?"

"Oro!" Kenshin said in a panic.He was about to add something more, but Kaoru stopped him."Well, you said yourself that Va- err, I mean King Van, is very good with children."She paused.Pointing to Kenshin, she added, "And our little Sachairi doesn't look like Kenshin because he looks like me."She smiled, winking at Kenshin who was blushing like mad."I'm the baby's mother."

Neicole nodded her head in understanding."So THAT'S where he got the black hair from!"She paused, then cracked up laughing.

"What is it, my dear Neicole?" Balthazar asked worriedly.

Neicole continued to laugh, pointing to Van who was still holding Sachairi."If I didn't know any better," she said between laughs, "I would think that he's the son of King Van!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It took several minutes, but Neicodemus finally cried all that he could cry.He glanced at his hostage, noticing that she was still unconscious.He walked up to her glass prison, rubbing a gloved index finger over the slickness of the glass."Such a pity that you have to simply stay in there," he spoke, knowing full well that she could not hear him.He clawed at the glass, relishing in the slight nail-on-chalkboard sound that resulted from the friction between the glass and the leather of his gloves.He groaned."Why is it that I feel so drawn to you?Is it because you resemble my little Neicole?"

Silence.

"AaaarrAAAA!!!" Neicodemus screamed, grabbing fistfuls of his short ivory locks."Why?!WHY?!" he ranted."Why do you torment me so, you wench?!Why is it that every time I think of killing or try to kill you or your son, I can't?!"

Again, silence.

Neicodemus angrily paced to the stand that held his precious mirror-globe."Show me King Van!" he demanded.

As usual, the mirror-globe swirled in a dizzying and beautiful array of silvers and grays.Neicodemus could see the ebony locks of Van slowly materializing, but suddenly everything stopped._What's this?Why has the mirror-globe disobeyed me?_He growled."Show me King Van, I said!" he yelled.

But all the mirror-globe showed him was a pinwheel.


	14. I Love You

Chapter Fourteen

Author's Ramblings 

Wow!This…this chapter!This I think is one of my very good chapters.I wanted to add some Kenshin+Kaoru sap in here, but Arwyn said it would have removed the focus from the Neicole, Van, and Balthazar scene.So I took his word on that.I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!Oh, and by the way, the name 'Masayoshi' is Japanese for 'justice'.You'll understand why I chose that name after you read Hitomi's dream.Well then, enjoy!

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Fourteen: I Love You*~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_"Lala lala lala la la laaaa…lalala la laaaa…"_

_Flash."You have a beautiful voice."_

_"You!How are you here?!You're from Gaea!"_

_"I'm here because I was destined to be here.Now give me my son."_

_Gasp."He's my baby!I won't let you take him!"_

_Chuckle."As I recall, you weren't too eager to create him.Now give him to me!"_

_"No!"_

_Step._

_"Stay away!"_

_Step._

_"I said stay away!"_

_Step."Leon can't help you now…"_

_"No!Please don't take my baby away!"_

_"Fine.If you won't give him to me, I'll have to take him by force."Flash._

_"Nooooo!Come back!!Bring my baby back, you dirty old man!!GIVE ME MY LITTLE MASAYOSHI!!!!"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hitomi woke up screaming, the water splashing around her as she disturbed its tranquility._What was that?Who is the girl?Why does she sound so familiar?Do I know a boy named Masayoshi?_Her mind swarmed with questions as she tried to make sense of the dream.

All of a sudden a bright white light appeared in front of her, and from it a ghostly-looking adolescent man with unruly ebony hair and striking emerald eyes appeared."Yes, you do know someone named Masayoshi," he spoke.

Hitomi backed up against glass, and attempted to cover herself."W-who are you?"

The man smiled a smile that was somehow familiar."You don't have to hide yourself from me."

Hitomi, strangely trusting this man, stopped trying to cover her nudity."You didn't answer my question.Who are you?"

The man sighed."I didn't think you would recognize me in this form."He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he became a taller, slightly older man with reddish brown eyes and spiky light blue hair."Is this better?"

"FOLKEN?!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Van stood on the roof of the castle, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, hoping and praying that he would be able to find Hitomi.He, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko would leave for Palas, Austuria in the morning by means of a Fanelian trade levi-ship.Van had contemplated reawakening Escaflowne, but by doing that he would definitely start a war.Guymelefs were no longer produced now that the Great War was over, and if Van had waltzed into any kingdom in/on a guymelef—especially Escaflowne—he would inevitably be targeted as a threat.Hence, he decided that the trade levi-ship was really the only way.It would be slower than riding on Escaflowne for sure, but as long as he was able to rescue Hitomi then he had no complaints.

A light pitter-patter of feet brought Van out of his musings.He turned, only to find himself facing the Duchess."How did you find me up here?" he asked out of curiosity, though not allowing his eyes to meet hers.

Neicole smiled."Where else would a King with wings be?" she replied, applying her intelligence for once."This is the closest you can be to the sky without being in it."She paused."I won't tell anyone that you're a Draconian, King Van."

Van only nodded, not really caring if she told anyone or not.Most people had found out during the Great War anyway._The Great War…Hitomi…_His hand unconsciously clasped the pendant dangling from his neck as he shifted his gaze to the expanse of trees looming in the distance.

"That's a really pretty necklace," Neicole commented, walking nearer to Van."Where did you get it?"

"From…someone very special to me," Van answered, not turning to face her.

"Oh."Neicole reached out a hand to touch Van's shoulder, but drew back in shyness."I'm a big fan of jewelry, but I've never seen a necklace like yours before."

Van made no response.

Neicole became worried."Are you okay, King Van?" she asked, ascertaining the courage to place her hand on his shoulder.She ached as she felt him wince slightly from her touch.

Again, Van made no response.

Neicole applied her strength and turned Van around to face her.She was startled by what she saw; the great King Van was crying!Now she was really worried."Tell me what's wrong, King Van!" she demanded gently.She paused."I love you."

More silver tears made their paths down Van's cheeks.His eyes narrowed slightly, and his hands hastily removed Neicole's grip on his shoulders."Please don't tell me that," he hoarsely demanded.And with that, he made his exit from the roof.

Neicole stood there, completely shocked.After she registered what had just happened, she slumped to her knees and began to sob.She moaned Van's name aloud between her cries and sniffles, but she knew he wouldn't come back.She had figured it out.Her handsome King Van was in love with another, and his pretty necklace must have been a gift from whoever the lucky girl was.And that realization just made Neicole sob even harder.

"Don't cry, my dear Neicole," commanded a very familiar voice.

Neicole looked up, tears still streaming down her face.She instantly recognized the tall man with light brown eyes and hair casting his shadow on her."Balthazar?"

Balthazar nodded, kneeling down in front of Neicole."I saw everything," he confessed.

Neicole crawled into Balthazar's lap, simply too depressed to say anything.He hoisted her up so that her head could cry on his shoulder, and she readily took the invitation.And Balthazar held her like that, rocking her slightly as he used to do when she was younger and could not fall asleep.No words were spoken; he simply caressed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

From the edge of the roof, hidden from their view, Van smiled.He suddenly didn't feel so guilty for not returning the Duchess's feelings.


	15. Lacrymosa

Chapter Fifteen

Author's Ramblings 

Yay!!I got another chapter done!Sage, you will definitely like this one—lots of Neicole and Balthazar stuff in the second part.Oh, and if anyone is wondering why on Earth I named this chapter 'Lacrymosa', it's because Lacrymosa is an orchestra piece that completely inspired this chapter (with help from Arwyn, of course).I can't remember which famous composer composed Lacrymosa though, so if ANY of you know please either e-mail me at [gabgirl209@aol.com][1] or let me know by reviewing!Anyhoo, onward….

Disclaimer 

Ditto.

~*Chapter Fifteen: Lacrymosa*~

"I am Folken in this form, yes," the man answered, now squatting in front of Hitomi.

Hitomi was utterly obfuscated and befuddled.A man, first appearing with strangely familiar ebony hair and emerald eyes, had come to her out of the brightness of a shining white light.Then, he had shifted his appearance to that of Folken Lacour de Fanel, the deceased brother of Hitom's one true love._What on Earth is going on?_Finally realizing that the man spoke, she replied, "What do you mean you're Folken in 'this form'?Who are you?!What do you want?!"She backed away against the glass again, not trusting her instincts which were telling her to trust this ghostly apparition.

The man made no attempt to dissuade her from her actions."A lifetime ago for me, you knew me as Folken.You knew me as the Strategos to Emperor Dornkirk of Zaibach, the object of affection of Nariya and Eriya the cat-women, and most importantly the man who sacrificed himself to create a world without war."He paused, closing his eyes and again assumed his original appearance."I have the soul of the man you called Folken.We are the same, but I am addressed by a different name now."

Hitomi cocked her head to the side, trying to understand what this young man was talking about."I'm…afraid I don't understand."

The man smiled that familiar smile."I would be surprised if you did.You gave birth not very long ago, you've been captured by a very confused man, and you're imprisoned in a glass container that is rapidly filling with water.No wonder you don't understand me; your mind and heart are concentrated on other issues."

Hitomi nodded, her head falling downcast as she was reminded of her grim situation.She looked up again, refusing to cry."Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you," the man answered, his striking emerald eyes shining with an emotion that Hitomi could not identify.

Hitomi was still confused."But why?Why would you help me if you've obviously been reincarnated?You're not Van's brother, technically, anymore so…."

The man muttered something under his breath, and Hitomi chose not to ask what he said."I'm here to help you because in a few moments Neicodemus will look into his mirror-globe and go into a fit of rage at what he sees."

"What will he see?" Hitomi asked, interrupting.This strange man had her curiosity peaked.

"What he sees is unimportant right now," the man replied."But this rage will consume him to the very…"

"WEEENNNCCCHHH!!!!!!" yelled Neicodemus as he entered the room.

"…core," finished the man as his eyes narrowed.He clasped Hitomi's hands in his, looking directly into her eyes as he continued speaking."I have come too late, and I cannot stay.But rest assured, I will be back."He leaned forward, gently kissing Hitomi on the forehead.And then he vanished.

Hitomi stood, and reached out her hand as if she could pull the man back to her, but was drawn from her reverie as Neicodemus again shouted at her.He stormed to the glass container, completely enraged."You!!How DARE you!!"

Hitomi stood, looking at him strangely."What did I do?!"

"He refused her!!" Neicodemus exclaimed."She poured her soul out to him…and he REFUSED her!!And now…now she's crying in the arms of a manservant.A MANSERVANT!!And it's all your fault, you wench!!"

Hitomi cowered into a curve of her glass prison.She was about to say something else, when she saw Neicodemus twist a knob on the bottom of the glass.She gasped as she noticed that the more he turned the knob, the faster the flow of water into her prison became.

Neicodemus laughed maniacally."You still have six feet and seven inches to go, but not for long!"He paused to crack his knuckles."At this rate, you will have drowned by either tomorrow night or the next day's afternoon.Basically, you either have 24 hours left to live or 36 hours left to live."Again he paused, sighing slightly."It's a pity you have to stay alive for so much longer.I would kill you myself—believe me, I would—but I'm not a big fan of blood."

As Neicodemus started to walk off, Hitomi cried out, "Why?!"

Halting in his footsteps, Neicodemus turned around."I have already explained my intentions to you.You will die, King Van will be sad, and my little Neicole will be there to comfort him.He'll be in love with Neicole before he knows it, and not long after she will become Queen of Fanelia."Neicodemus grinned."Did you know that their future child is destined to rule all of Gaea?It is Fanelia's fate to rise to dominancy.Even higher than Austuria!"He chuckled, while Hitomi gasped."King Van has been so good in rebuilding his little kingdom.Nearly everything has been restored, except for a few remaining parts of the castle.The only thing left to be restored is economy, and that will be completely accomplished by the year King Van dies.Neicole will die shortly after, as is natural, and their child will inherit Fanelia in all its glory.And pretty soon, that child will be Ruler of all Gaea."

"Even if I do die," Hitomi snapped, "and Van does marry your daughter and has a child with her, that child will be Van's second.His first child, my child as well, is the true heir."

Neicodemus smirked."What makes you so sure that your son will live?"He chuckled, watching her thrash around in fury."I might let the boy live for a little while; you know, let King Van get attached to him. But then he dies!!"

"NO!!" Hitomi screamed."I won't let you kill Sachairi, even if I am already dead!I swear on my own soul that I will not let you kill him!"

Neicodemus chuckled, walking off."Believe what you want."He glanced back at Hitomi."Happy drowning, wench."And with that, he exited the room.

Hitomi sniffled, a tear making its silver trail down her cheek.She looked to the markings on the glass._Two feet_, she noted sadly.

_Only five more feet until I die…_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

"Oy, yer Majesty!We'z be commin' to da kin'dom of Austuria now!" informed one of the levi-ship's crewmen."Won't be too much more longer till we'z be getin' to Palas!"

Van nodded, inwardly noting to make improvements in the education system of Fanelia.Putting those thoughts aside, he realized that the levi-ship had actually made good time.Palas was far enough away from Fanelia that Van estimated it might be early evening by the time they got there.But, because the weather was good and the wind was blowing in their favor, he suspected that they would reach Palas in an hour or so._Not bad timing at all_, Van commented to himself.

In another area of the levi-ship, Balthazar removed a crate that threatened to fall on Neicole.He sighed, and asked, "How again did you convince me to sneak us on here, my dear Neicole?"

Neicole giggled quietly."I didn't have to convince you at all, silly!I simply said that I wanted to know where King Van was going, why he was taking his friends, and why his friends left their baby behind with Lady Merle and that other cat-boy that was with her at the docking bay."

Balthazar grinned, despite the fact that he felt uncouth about stow-awaying on the trade levi-ship."Ah yes, that's right."

Suddenly Neicole paled."You don't think King Van loves Queen Millerna, do you?!"

Balthazar shook his head."No, my dear Neicole.We both know that King Van is a man of honor and morality, and he would never stoop so low as to love an already-married woman."

"B-but," Neicole sputtered, "what about Princess Eries?Could she be the one he loves?!"

Balthazar put his hands on Neicole's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down."Neicole!" he addressed her, his voice whispered with force."It doesn't matter who King Van loves."He paused, gulping a bit."Don't…don't make the mistake of loving someone who you know will never return your feelings."

Neicole looked into Balthazar's eyes, somewhat startled._That was…the first time he simply said my name…No 'my dear' attached, just 'Neicole'…_Finally realizing what he had said, she replied with genuine curiosity, "How do you know so much about love?"

Balthazar grimaced._I should have known that she would ask that,_ he berated himself."I know these things because…" he trailed off.

"Because…?" Neicole prompted him to continue.

"Because…I…am in love," he disclosed reluctantly.

Neicole squealed, hugging Balthazar around the neck."Oh, Balthazar! That's so great!What is she like?"

Balthazar winced, but then decided that this was a moment that would surely not come again."She is very beautiful," he began."But she is much younger than me, and above my station.A love that cannot be pursued, I fear."He paused, sliding a bit away from Neicole and letting his gaze focus on a crate of grapes in the far corner."But it doesn't matter because she does not return my feelings.I had…hoped she would, but she loves another."He chuckled—an action that was not common of him."It's ironic in a way; the very man that she loves loves someone else as well.In the end, I know she will be hurt, but all I can do is be her friend through it all."

Neicole nodded, listening intently to her companion.She looked to Balthazar cheerily, pulling his chin to face her."Don't worry, Balthazar!I'm sure this girl will learn to love you."She smiled, the action somehow adding a happy light to her green eyes.

Balthazar returned the smile, although he knew she was just speaking to comfort him.He knew that she didn't know who the true object of his affections was, but nevertheless her happiness and radiance made him smile."I hope so," he replied, allowing himself to look into her eyes."I really hope so."

   [1]: mailto:gabgirl209@aol.com



	16. Silver Inches

Chapter Sixteen

Author's Ramblings 

I am so infinitely sorry for taking so long on this chapter!In any case, I really think that this was my worst chapter yet; I didn't have a whole lot of time to devote to writing it.But I did manage to put a tiny about of K+K stuff in here!As well as Merle+Chekov!Let me know what you think.Enjoy….

Disclaimer 

Ditto.Torquil is mine.

** **

~*Chapter Sixteen: Silver Inches*~

"Man…talk about a city made of gold!" Yahiko remarked as he and everyone else stood on the docking bay in Palas.A chorus of nods and various other similar comments from his fellow Earthlings agreed with him.

Van stepped forward with a stoic expression."Well, come on.We need to find Allen."

Kenshin quickened his pace and soon walked parallel to Van."Allen is your friend you told us about, that he is?"

Van nodded."I don't know where he lives; all I know is that he lives here.We'll have to ask around for him."

"Ask around for whom?" asked a new voice from behind.

Van, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko turned around to face the speaker.Van showed no emotion as he answered, "You."

The speaker, now identified to be Allen, smirked."I feel so honored."He paused, changing his tone to serious."You don't look happy.Is something wrong?"

Before Van could answer, Kaoru bopped Allen on the head with her bamboo sword that materialized seemingly from thin air."Of course something's wrong, you idiot!Why do you think Van is in such a bad mood?!"

While Allen stood with his mouth agape, Sano too the opportunity to speak."Aw, Jou-chan [what he calls Kaoru]—don't you think 'idiot' is a bit harsh?"He paused for a dramatic effect." 'Goldilocks' is more like it," he added as he snickered.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed."You will stop insulting this man, that you will.We need his help to find and rescue Hitomi-dono, that we do."

Allen finally found his voice after he gave a sharp gasp."Hitomi?!What about Hitomi?!"He turned to face Van."What happened to Hitomi?!"

Van couldn't stand the look in Allen's eyes.It reminded him of everything he wanted to forget, but nevertheless he answered the Knight Caeli's questions."She was taken."He paused, suddenly finding the cobblestones very interesting."She volunteered to go after the man threatened to kill…her son."

Allen was very confused."When did she have a baby?Who's the father?Who kidnapped her?Tell me, Van!"

"She gave birth three days ago," Kaoru answered for Van."Merle is watching over him back in Fanelia."

Allen nodded, accepting that answer."That answers one question.Now, tell me, who kidnapped her?"

"Duke Neicodemus of Longgalia," Van replied."I swear that this is the truth."

Allen didn't reply for a while."I should have known…" he trailed off."There were rumors that he was on friendly terms with Dornkirk."

"Dornkirk?" Yahiko interrupted."I know I've heard that somewhere before…."

Kaoru's eyes lit up."Yeah!When that Duke guy came to our dojo, he told Hitomi that he was Dornkirk's son!"

Both Van and Allen gasped.

From behind a wall made of old crates, Neicole gasped."Daddy…?" she questioned in a betrayed tone of voice."Daddy took someone away?"

Balthazar made move to comfort her, but she simply waved his hands away."Shh!" she hissed."We need to listen to what they're talking about!"

Allen's eyes narrowed."I see now.It's obvious Neicodemus wants to avenge Dornkirk's death."

"But who exactly was this Dornkirk guy?" Sano inquired."And how did he know Hitomi-dono?" added Kenshin.

To answer their questions, both Van and Allen narrated the entire story of the Great War—starting from the moment Van met Hitomi as she was running on that track to the moment that he bid her farewell.They spoke of how she always saw the unseen and predicted the unknown—using her pendant and Tarot cards—and also how she sometimes received visions of either what had passed or what was to come.Yahiko interrupted only once by claiming that Kenshin had some of the same abilities, and in response the red-haired rurouni blushed and gave a little "Oro!"

Van and Allen also shed more light on the people that surrounded them during that time—Millerna, Chid, Dryden, Gaddes and the crew of the Crusade, and the MoleMan; as well as others such as Folken, Dilandau/Celena, Nariya, and Eriya.They also went into detail about the past as well, speaking about how Allen's father Leon Schezar had met Hitomi's grandmother when she was still young.

After the history lesson was given and the Earthlings had a few moments to ask other questions and clear up any misunderstandings, Allen turned to Van."So, what is your plan?You do know that Neicodemus's security staff is composed of a former Zaibach sorcerer by the name of Torquil, don't you?He's bound to make things a mess for you."

"Aw, no sorcerer's going to defeat us!" Yahiko declared boldly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So that's where they are…" mumbled Neicodemus.He stroked his mirror-globe affectionately, once again relishing in the slight nails-on-chalkboard sound that resulted from the friction between the leather of his gloves and the slick surface of the mirror-globe.

"Did you say something, my Duke?" asked waif-looking man with dark hair and eyes, yet extremely pale skin.

Neicodemus looked up, startled."Ah, Torquil.Just the man I wanted to see."He rubbed his chin as if in deep thought."King Van and his little group have gone to Palas.No doubt they are gathering allies to come to the wench's rescue," he continued as he gestured to Hitomi within her glass prison.He chuckled."She's only got three feet left before she dies."

Torquil shifted his stance, obviously displaying his impatience.He knew his Duke should have entrusted the entire mission to him in the first place, but noooo—Neicodemus had to be picky and do the dirty work himself.So, to cut to the chase, Torquil asked, "What do you wish to be done, my Duke?"

Neicodemus smirked."Always to the point; that's what I've always admired about you, Torquil."He set his mirror-globe carefully back in its stand.He cleared his throat, then answered, "I want you to stall their entrance into this room.I know for sure that they will come and try to free their little wench, but we must fend them off until we know for sure that Miss Kanzaki is deceased.Do you understand your objective, Torquil?"

Torquil knelt, clenching his fist near his heart."Yes, my Duke."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Merle sighed.Ever since Van had left, little Sachairi hadn't stopped wailing.She understood though; after all, she would be wailing too if she had the chance.She missed her Van-sama.

On a happier note, her current love interest had been helping her watch over the young prince.Chekov, her cat in fuzzy fur, had finally mustered the courage to approach her and asked if he could court her.Merle had been elated!She had originally thought that she would have to be the one to make the first move, but she had obviously been proven wrong._He's so dreamy…_

The object of her affection came into her room."I'm sorry that the Construction Council meeting ran so late," he apologized."I should be here with you, helping you to take care of Sachairi."

Merle waved her hand idly as she rocked Sachairi in her arms."Don't worry about it!I've got it all under con…"

"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Merle didn't even finish the rest of her sentence.She simply gazed into Chekov's rich black eyes."Does this mean I'm not meant to have children?"

Chekov chuckled."Here, let me help…."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN HOUR LATER

Van, Allen, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko were all gathered on the Crusade after it was decided that they should head to Longgalia as soon as possible.However, the sixsome was unaware of the man and girl lurking behind them in a storage room….

Balthazar groaned."Why on Gaea did I let you talk me into this?" he whispered."We could be severely punished for trespassing!This is a Knight Caeli's levi-ship!"

Neicole shushed him harshly."Do you want them to hear you?!"She paused, hearing traces of voices."They're talking!" she exclaimed quietly."We have to listen to what they're saying!"

Kaoru sighed."I'm really worried about Hitomi.It's been three days….Do you think she's alright, Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled warmly."Hitomi-dono is a very strong-willed woman—much like you, Kaoru-dono.Sessha is sure that she is fine."

Kaoru smiled, despite her fear.Taking a quick gander around the room, she noticed that she and Kenshin were the only ones in the room."Hey, where did everybody go?"

"Sanosuke and Yahiko went exploring, that they did.And Van and Allen are in the cockpit of this…" Kenshin paused, searching for the correct terminology, " 'levi-ship'."

Kaoru leaned to the side, letting her head rest on Kenshin's shoulder.She enjoyed watching the blush that crept up his face."You know, I miss our little dojo."She paused."It's hard to believe that we're on a completely different planet."

Neicole's eyes widened."They must be from the Mystic Moon!"

Balthazar nodded, agreeing with her.

Suddenly Van and Allen re-entered the room, Allen obviously finishing off a sentence."…north for a few more minutes."He paused as he closed the door behind him.He looked to Van who was joining Kaoru and Kenshin."Hey, Van," he called out.

Van whipped his head around."What?"

"You never did tell me who is the father of Hitomi's son that you mentioned…" Allen trailed off.Lifting his brows in curiosity, he asked, "So, who is the lucky dad?"

Van grimaced slightly, having conjured horrible mental images of what Allen's reaction would be.But he knew that the truth had to come out at some point, and he'd honestly rather that Allen know now rather than later.Van inhaled a large amount of air before he answered, and his hand instinctively clutched the pendant around his neck."I am."

And from inside that tiny little closet, Neicole and Balthazar both gasped.****


End file.
